Sailor Moon Soul
by Sun Girl
Summary: The Soul is the very essence of a person, it is also the most powerful thing in a person. So what happens when an evil being learns how to enslave your very soul? Episode 13 : AMi makes a new friend, but this girl isn't as kind hearted as she seems...or
1. Episode 1: Life Giving Gems! The awaken...

Episode 1: Life Giving Gems! The awakening of SuperSailoruniverse and SuperSailorsun.

__

10 year old Princess Serenity scanned the landscape, barren, dusty, filled with huge craters. The choking feeling of isolation was multiplied by the unfamiliarity of this chalky sienna wasteland. She concluded that she was in a secluded area of the Moon Kingdom, far from the palace, other than that she was lost, no signs of civilization anywhere. It was as if the world as she knew it had come to an end. Usagi wandered around aimlessly looking for a familiar path to lead her home, being cautious not to trip and dirty her pure white gossamer gown. 

Suddenly, the snap of a brittle twig behind her chased all thoughts of emptiness from her mind. Now all she knew was paralyzing fear. "What was that... who's there?" The young princess called nervously. When no answer came the knot in her stomach grew ten fold, but she knew she must be dignified and courageous like royalty should. She whirled around, "Moshi?" the royalty's voice cracked, betraying her. Her deep blue pools expanded as a sudden a giant wolf-like monster leapt in front of her. It snarled bearing yellow knives and bringing a putrid smell. A voice inside her screamed, desperatley pleading for her legs to move, but her legs would not comply as fear smothered the cries. She stood immobolized in his path. The monster hurled itself at the princess, managing to cut her arm with its claws as she ducked away. She cried out in pain and started crying as she gaped at the crimson liquid welling up from her arm. The creature inched closer, agonizingly slow yet to Princess Serenity it seemed as if he moved faster than light. He loomed over her and begin to execute his pounce with jerky motions ready to attack.

"Twinkling star...shoot!" A wise and twinkling voice cried as a silver beam pierced the monster's shoulder. The monster cried out in agony as it clutched the damaged shoulder. A sailor soldier dressed in red and yellow jumped between the monster and Princess Serenity, and began whipping his but with an intricate series of kicks and punches. Princess Serenity turned around as another sailor dressed in silver and pink scooped her up and fled the scene. "Daijobu desu ka_?" The sailor soldier asked her (Princess Serenity now recognized it as the voice she heard). _

Before Princess Serenity could reply she heard another voice (the other soldier) shout, "Sun Beam...Burn!" The monster gave out a yelp, and then there was silence. In an instant the red and yellow clothed sailor appeared before the princess. Her hands were on her hips, and although the princess had been unable to make out either sailor's face out clearly, the warrior's body language was stern.

"What did we tell you about wandering off?!"

"Demo..." Serenity stammered

"You know that it's dangerous!"

"Gomen nasai."

The red and yellow dressed sailor sighed and eased out of her stern position. The pink and silver dressed sailor set Serenity down and placed her hand calmingly on the young princess' shoulder.

"That's okay, just don't EVER do that again. You had us worried," 

"I know... I'll never do it again, I promise."

"Daijobu desu ka_?" She said, repeating her earlier question._

Princess Serenity showed them the cut on her arm. The red and yellow warrior sighed again and stooped down. She ripped off a piece of fabric from her uniform and used it to bandage up Serenity's arm.

"That'll do for now.... No worries."

The pink and silver soldier gave the princess a reassuring hug, and taking her hand, the three headed back to the palace.

Usagi woke up and found Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makato sitting around the table studying and eating some of Makato's famous homemade cookies.

"You're eating cookies without me?" Whined Usagi_._

"Figures that she'd wake up when there's food." Rei commented.

The girls had a good laugh at Usagi's expense. Usagi sulked, but then she returned to her cheery self and grabbed a handful of cookies and shoved them into her mouth. The other girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads in disapproval.

"So how long was I asleep?"

"About 20 minutes...and 6 pages," replied Makato

"So I suggest you start studying," added Ami.

Usagi groaned and started to read from her textbook as the other girls studied together, but she could already feel herself falling asleep. She absent-mindedly munched on more cookies and began to contemplate her dream.

"Is something wrong? You look like you're THINKING about something." Asked Minako

Usagi decided to ignore the sarcasm in Minako's voice and replied, "I had a strange dream."

This got the rest of the girl's attention.

"Honto ni? What about?" Rei inquired.

"Well, I was in my Princess Serenity form, only I was like 9 or 10 years old. I had gotten lost, and this monster was attacking me. Then these two Sailor Senshi came and saved me, but I didn't recognize them. I couldn't even make out their faces! It's weird though it felt like it was a memory, not a dream. Like this really had happened, like these people were real."

The girls sat silent for a moment; finally Minako managed a reply, "weird."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. // Where am I? I AM STILL TRAPPED IN THIS DAMN ICE// She thought, referring to the ice capsule that she was enclosed in. // How long have I been like this? How can I possibly be alive? // She gazed around and saw a glowing pink object heading straight for her. It collided with her and shattered her icy tomb. She reached out her hand and touched what she now knew was a crystal. Then she too began to glow. 

Her pink and silver costume had now somewhat changed. Her pink skirt now sparkled, her silver ballroom slippers had become ballet slippers, and pink stars appeared on her silver, choker, headband, wristband, and on her slippers. Pink and silver stars entwined her platinum blonde hair. Her midnight blue locket which had her symbol of infinity with three stars engraved in silver on it now also had the pink crystal set in it. HER crystal. She felt more power surging through her than ever before. "MY CRYSTAL brought me back to life!" She realized, "Sutazusuishou, which belongs to me, SuperSailoruniverse."

SuperSailoruniverse looked around, and she saw a horrifying sight. She gasped. Sailorsun was trapped in an ice capsule, like the one she had been in. Sailorsun was clutching a cage and inside it were Zorya and Raa. They were all dead. Universe's jubilant heart sank. "It's all my fault. This happened to them because of me." She made her way to the capsule, and when she touched it her crystal once again began to glow. This time it engulfed them all in a sparkling pink light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a distant planet a large human -like creature looms in the shadows. Another dark creature timidly approaches it.

"We're almost ready Commander Triton."

"Good.... Status report?"

"Earth has vast resources and good air. An ideal living place...once we've remodeled it of course. It's people are dreamers, which will make them excellent addition to your 'special' army, and they are physically weak. Except..."

"Except what!"

"Oh just a little annoyance really. Remember the moon kingdom?"

"Hai," the commander replied, chuckling.

"Well Earth's where the Sailor Senshi relocated to after the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. They've caused many problems for others with aspirations similar to the Master's."

"Yes. I've heard of them. They fight for love and justice. Ha! They won't be a problem, the master is much stronger then any of those other weaklings who attacked Earth. Besides, I heard that the two strongest sailor warriors are dead."

"Hai, they died before the Moon Kingdom was even destroyed."

"Well then there's no problem. Commence operations to attack. Target: Earth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SuperSailoruniverse found herself on an asteroid with Sailorsun and the cats. She looked over and saw that she was right by the sun. But for some reason the intense heat didn't bother her. She looked at her sister and tears began to spill from her eyes, as the ice capsule began to melt away due to the Sun's extreme heat. "What does it matter? She's still dead!" The tears were now streaming from her eyes as she knelt down beside her sister, who was still clutching the cage. " That's Sun for you. Determined even in death." Universe gave a bitter little laugh.

She was about to leave when her crystal once again began to glow. She looked over at the sun and saw a glowing gold object heading for the asteroid. "A meteor? No, it's another crystal!" The crystal stopped right above Sailorsun. Universe took the crystal and pried Sailorsun's hand off the cage and she placed the crystal in it. Sailorsun began to glow....

Sailorsun opened her eyes. //What happened? Oh, now I remember. // She looked at her hands and realized she was glowing. // Am I in heaven? Or am I alive? //

SuperSailoruniverse shielded her eyes, the golden glow was blinding. When the light went away she looked and saw Sun and the cats. The cats' cage had disappeared and they were now standing alongside Sun. Sun's outfit had slightly change, like hers had. The bow on her red sash had gotten bigger, and orange suns appeared on her choker, headband, and wristbands. The yellow in her costume was now more of a golden yellow. Her gold locket which had a red sun etched in it now also had 10 red rubies encircling it (these dots represent the 9 planets and the moon). However she still had that emotionless expression on her face characteristic of her.

"Are we alive?" SuperSailorun asked in a monotone voice.

SuperSailoruniverse smiled, tears of joy in her eyes, "Yes Sun, we are."

Then a strange thing happened. A smile spread across SuperSailorsun's face. // I haven't seen Sun smile like that in years, *sigh* she used to be like this all of the time, but then...//

Zorya ran over to Universe and jumped on her shoulder and purred. SuperSailoruniverse laughed. She was so happy they were all alive. She turned to SuperSailorsun.

"Daijobu desu ka?" She asked.

"Daijobu, are you kidding? I've never felt better. This new power is a real energizer!" Sun walked over and hugged her.

// And a real mood lifter. // Universe thought to herself.

"Now," interrupted Raa. "We need to figure out how long we were "asleep.""

"And what our next move is." Added Zorya.

"Well I don't know how long we were out," Sun slipped back into her old self, "but our next move is to return to the Moon Kingdom, expose him for the kisama he is and fight!"

"Count me out, I won't fight him." Universe sat down and held her knees close to her body, a distant look spread across her face.

SuperSailorsun looked disappointed in her sister, but she understood. I will fight him alone then. He WILL pay."

Universe looked up at her sister, she was about to protest but she knew that once Sun made up her mind, there was no stopping her, and Sun looked very determined. So she bit back her tears and stood up.

"All right. Let's go home."

Both crystals simultaneously began to glow and the glow enclosed each girl and lifted them up. Raa jumped into SuperSailorsun's arms and Zorya jumped into SuperSailoruniverse's arms. They began traveling through space in their glowing bubbles of energy. Finally they spotted a familiar object.

"The Moon!" Shouted a jubilant Raa.

They all cheered ,except SuperSailorsun who still had an emotionless expression on. However as they grew closer to the Moon. They gasped, something was definitely different. Something was definitely wrong.

They finally set foot on the dusty lunar surface. Their crystals stopped glowing and the girls set down their cat advisors. They all stared at the horrible sight before them. Everything was gone. No one was there. All that was left of the once magnificent Moon Kingdom was rubble and dust.

"What - What happened?" Stammered Universe.

"I don't know," was all Zorya could reply

Raa however was able to muster up a somewhat better reply, "well; the Moon Kingdom was obviously attacked. There doesn't seem to be anyone here, so everyone must have either fled to another planet, or..."

"Or they're all dead." Sailor Universe completed Raa's grim thought. She was in tears again. She dropped to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. The cats cringed (Universe's cries are similar in decibels to Sailor Moon's), but they too began to cry. Sailor Sun however kept her cool and studied the surrounding area. Her expression never changed, but there was a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Come on minna, stop that." She finally said.

For a moment they stopped wailing and looked at Sun with tear stained cheeks.

"NANI!" Universe screamed, "How could you possibly be so cold! Have you no heart?"

SuperSailorsun's expression changed to one of surprise. Then she gathered herself and returned to her "normal" expression.

"If they are dead they wouldn't want you carrying on like this. We should find who did this and avenge their deaths. We should fight! It is our destiny."

"You with this fighting again! What's the point? Revenge? Ha! That's no reason to fight. Destiny is nothing without a purpose.

Universe resumed crying, joining the cats that were in the process. 

SuperSailorsun placed her hand on Sailor Universe's shoulder and said soothingly, "Everything will be ok, you'll see. Eventually it will. Celestial-onechan, lets go to Earth. There are people living there." Then she changed to a more laughing tone, "If you need a reason to fight, well the people of Earth are weak. I'm sure they'd appreciate our help."

Sailor Universe smothered a laugh that tried to escape her mouth. Back in the Silver Millennium, in the Moon Kingdom, people would often joke about the weakness of earthlings. Since at the time no earthlings possessed "super" powers (unless you'd call throwing roses a super power). Sailor Universe stood up and glanced at the Earth. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"All right, let's go to Earth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi gasped and sat up in her bed, grasping her blanket. In the process she had knocked the sleeping Luna to the floor, Luna continued to sleep. She was sweating and her face was pale with fear. //That dream again. // She peered out her window at the full Moon and thought she saw two flashing lights, one pink and one gold. Then the lights disappeared. //I must be losing my mind. First the dream and now this. // She turned away and placed her hand on her forehead in exasperation. "But that dream means something. Something's going to happen, and soon."


	2. Episode 2: Chaos unleashed! Pandora’s bo...

Episode 2: Chaos unleashed! Pandora's box.

Luna found herself being knocked onto the floor for the fifth night in a row. she pulled the blanket away from her face and looked up at a whimpering Usagi who was tossing and turning in her sleep. Luna jumped back on the bed and climbed on top of Usagi and proceeded to stand right in front of her face. A concerned looking Luna looked down at Usagi's oddly distorted face and sighed. "Must be that dream again." The first time Usagi had that dream was over a month ago. For a while it came only about once a week, but lately it's been every night. "Perhaps I should tell her." Luna sighed and shook her head. The she returned to the foot of the bed and curled up in a ball. As Luna drifted back to sleep she prayed that Usagi would sleep peacefully...and that she wouldn't get knocked off the bed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka sat gazing out her open window. All of a sudden there is a violent gust of wind. Haruka gasps and her eyes grow wide. Moments later there is a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in."

the door flew open and Michiru rushed in wearing her bathing suit, she was dripping wet. Obviousley she had just come from the pool. She had a look of panic on her face. Haruka already knew why.

"Did you feel it?" Michiru said the sentence all in one breathe and her voice was unusually high. 

Haruka shifted her gaze back out the window and solemnly replied, "hai." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on a dark and dusty planet, evil creatures were planning to attack Earth.

"Pandora!" Called a human like figure that was sitting in the shadows.

"Yes Commander Triton?" Replied a dark skinned woman with long brown hair. She was wearing a short one strap green dress that resembled leaves and she carried a small wooden box etched in gold and studded with jewels. She looked almost human except she lacked toes, her ears were pointed, and her eyes where shaped like diamonds.

"I want you to go to Earth recruit some new soldiers for the Master's army."

Pandora cackled, "it would be an honor to serve the master...and to serve you."

Triton stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Pandora. His hair was shoulder length and slicked back. It was navy colored. His skin was a light green. His eyes were the shape of sideways hearts and instead of walking on feet; he hovered with a mermaid tail. Other than that he looked human. "My love, come back to me safely."

"I will." They looked at each other and kissed. Then Pandora walked over to a mirror. "Show me a place on Earth, where spirits are strong, and souls earn their worth." An image of Tokyo appeared in the mirror. "Ah this is the place where we will start our takeover." She said taking Triton's hand.

"Good luck my sweet." 

They shared another kiss ands Pandora stepped through the mirror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" The two girls turned their heads to see Usagi tearing down the halls of Juuban High School.

"Hello odango atama." Haruka replied.

"Daijobu?" Michiru inquired.

Usagi bent over gasping for air. Finally she lifted her head up and smiled. "Daijobu....Just wanted...say ohayo...and I've...strange dreams...need...talk.... Oh no! I'm late! Jaa!" Usagi ran off towards her classroom hoping to make it before her teacher noticed her tardiness.

Haruka and Michiru stared at each other. Finally Haruka spoke, "we'll deal with it later, we better get to class."

"Right."

Haruka and Michiru filed into the classroom with their peers and took their side by side seats in the third row. Their strict (both in appearance and manner) sensei Genkuno Ita entered followed by a young girl wearing their school fuku. The girl was short, very thin, and tan skinned. Her hair was light brown with golden highlights. It just grazed her shoulders and the top layers were pulled back into two half ponytails. On her feet she wore black oxfords with chunky heels. She turned and faced the class and you could see from the front view that her bangs were parted neatly in the middle and the strands curved in. She opened her eyes revealing a sky blue that stood out in contrast with her prodominently neutral toned features.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." The teacher motioned to the girl on her left.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san. My name is Jinnikuo Nichirin. I am from Los Angelos, California in the United States of America. I am pleased to be here with all of you, and hope we will all be friends." Nichirin smiled sweetly, first at the teacher, then at her classmates. However the mischeivous look in her eyes was unmistakeable.

"Welcome Nichirin-kun, You can take a seat right over there." The teacher pointed to the seat diagonally behind Haruka. The girl nodded and walked to her seat sauntily, hands folded behind her back, with her hair swaying from side to side. She lightly slid into her seats and murmurs could be heard from other students."

"She's kawaii," said one boy.

"Yeah, wow I'd like to get me some of that," added another.

"Wow, she's from another country?! I wonder what that's like!" commented one of the girls.

"Yeah, she seems cool," another girl agreed.

"Well I don't think she seems cool at all," said one of the more snobby girls.

"Okay class, take out your textbooks," said Genkun Ita. The students proceeded to take out their books. "Nichirin-kun!" the now open mouthed teacher nearly screamed the name. The students looked from the shocked teacher to the seat which Nichirin occupied. Nichirin was leaning back in her chair with her hands behind her head and her feet on her desk, looking rather bored. Many students were suppressing giggles, most were laughing right out, and a few were rolling in the aisles with laughter.

"Well this should be interesting," commented Michiru, supressing laughter herself.

"Yeah," Haruka agreed, also trying to suppress laughter but not being very successful.

The teacher was now shouting, trying to regain control of her class. Nichirin just sat there, shrugged her shoulders, and smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru jogged down the street, deep in thought. He knew that there was some anniversary coming up, but he just couldn't remember what. He also knew if he didn't figure out soon and plan something he'd have to answer to hurricane Usagi. Mamoru continued to contemplate his dilemma, and was so lost in though that he didn't notice the young shopping bag juggling woman that was exiting the store just ahead. The two collided and fell to ground with shopping bags lying everywhere.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" The girl sat up rubbing her head.

"Gomen nasai, Miss." Mamoru looked up and found himself staring into a pair of twinkling, midnight blue eyes.

"Miss? There's no need for that! I'm probably younger than you are Sir," the girl replied half laughing. She turned away and began to gather her things.

"Oh here let me help you," Mamoru helped her with her bags. She stood up and dusted herself off. She was thin and looked about 5'7". She was wearing a white v neck t shirt, black heeled loafers //okay maybe she's actually only 5'4"//, a dark denim jean jacket with matching jean pants that slightly flared at the bottom. Her long, platnum blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was topped off with a small round bun She had bangs which were parted in the middle that framed her face and she was wearing light pink lipstick. "Here you go," Mamoru handed over her bags, "do you need any help getting all that stuff home?"

"Iie, I'll manage, arigato. By the way my name is Jinnikuo Ittenshikai."

"I'm Chiba Mamoru, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'd shake your hand, but my arms are just a tad full," the two began to laugh. Then Ittenshikai abruptly stopped laughing and eyed Mamoru strangeley. In an unusually seriouse tone she spoke, "Daijobu desu ka."

Mamoru also stopped laughing and looked at her startled. He could tell from how she said it that it was a statement, not a question, and the statement was about him. It was an odd thing for someone you just met to pick up on. However he shrugged that off and replied in a laughing tone, "is it that obviouse?"

"Sort of. So what's wrong?"

"Well you see, I know I have some sort of anniversary with my girlfriend coming up. Friday I think. The problem is that I don't remember what it is, and I don't have anywhere to take her."

// Damn he has a girlfriend! Should've known, he's to good looking to be single. Oh well, if he can't remember anniversaries than he can't be to great a catch.// "Well I don't think I can tell you what type of anniversary it is, but I could get you on the VIP list at The Moonlight Escape."

"Really? Oh Usagi's been wanting to go there, but how?"

"Well I'm one of the performers there. I don't perform until eight, but the entertainment starts at ten. I'll make the reservations. Speaking of which," Ittenshikai manages to steal a glance at her watch and her eyes go wide, "oh no! I am SOOOO late! Sayonara Mamoru-SAN!" Celeste bounced off her long ponytail bonuncing along behind her.

"Sayonara! Arigato!" Mamoru called after her. She waved a hand back in response. She was a good distance away. //Man that girl's got good hearing. Hmmmm// Mamoru's eyes furrowed his eyebrows and you could tell from his expression that he was trying to figure something out. //That girl seems so familiar. There's something different about her.// Mamoru shrugged the thought off. With a sigh he turned and jogged off in the other direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora found herself flying high above Tokyo. She sank down until she landed on the roof of one of the city's buildings. "Now go my pets, and capture soul's for the master's army." Pandora opened the box and out popped several creatures each resembling different type of plants. There were five and all. They all eyed each other evilly and took off into the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a giant crash of metal. A moment later a calico cat with a crescent moon on its forehead came scurrying out of the seafood restaurant carrying a fish in its mouth. You could hear cursing, as people stared at the scene before them. A man (the cook at the restauraunt was just outside the shop, soaked and shaking his hand after the cat.

"AND STAY OUT YOU MANGY NEKO!" He screamed.

When Raa was sure he was a safe distance, he jumped on a park wall and proceeded to scarf down the fish he had "worked so hard" for. He was thoroughly enjoying his dinner when two figures whizzed by. His eyes widened in disbelief. A certain black cat was accompanying a short blond girl with a hair style that resembled a pair of meatballs. The odd thing about the cat was that on it's forehead was...a crescent moon! "Nani?! Luna?! I must be imagining things! But if it IS Luna then...I have to find Nichirin!" Raa discarded his leftovers and took off into the crowd.

Usagi tore through the crowd, Luna was right at her heels. Usagi glanced at her watch. "Oh no! The movie starts in 5 minutes! Rei-chan is gonna kill me!" 

Luna rolled her eyes, "well it serves you right Usagi-chan..." Luna began

"Not now Luna! Not now." The pair rounded the corner and finally arrived at the movie theatre. All of the other girls were already there. Rei looked like she was going to throttle someone's neck...most likely Usagi's, the other girls didn't look too happy either. Artemis was napping on Minako's lap. He sat up, stretched, and yawned. 

"Oh so you're here, darn I was hoping I wouldn't have to sit through another chick flick." Said Artemis. Minako slapped him on the head.

"He, he, gomen minna." Usagi had one arm behind her head and grinned hopefully. When no response came she knew she was in for it.

Rei gave Usagi a death glare, "oooooooo! Come on we've already missed the beginning of the movie. You know Usagi-chan..." Rei's lecture was cut off when they heard people screaming.

The girls looked down the street and saw people running from what appeared to be an overgrown rose. The rose grabbed a man and he dropped lifeless. The girls watched in horror as what appeared to be a faded version of him float up into the sky.

"Henshin yo!" cried Luna.

"Right!" They said in unison.

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

The girls transformed and were going to start attacking when two more monsters appeared from behind them, one resembled a willow, the other a daisy. The willow jumped on EternalSailormoon and grabbed her head with its branch like hair. EternalSailormoon screamed.

"Dead Scream!" SuperSailorpluto's attack hit the monster and the monster cried out in pain. It got off Usagi and looked to see who had attacked. SuperSailorpluto stood there. Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune were busy fighting two other monsters' that resembled grass and a tulip.

"Jupiter OAK Evolution!" SuperSailorjupiter attacked the rose monster. Who cried in pain. As did the other monsters.

"Ne! They all feel the same pain! It's really only one monster!" Shouted Mercury.

"Easy for you to say," replied Mars who was struggling with the daisy monster

In the background the silloughette of a girl and a cat hopped from the roof of a building down into an alleyway. The soldiers kept attacking the monster, harming them, but unable to destroy them. They were fighting a losing battle. The rose monster had EternalSailormoon and was starting to do whatever it had done to that man to her. Then a giant ball of light and fire hit the monster, the monster turned to dust, and so did the other monsters.

"Nani?" Asked a very frightened Moon.

The other girls gave each other questioning looks, but none of them had killed the monster. Then they looked around them and saw about seven people lying dead in the street. Several of the senshi began to cry.

Pandora stood on the top of a building and looked on. "Damn Sailor brats! Which one of them killed my babies?" Then she smiled to herself. "Well I'll just have to send stronger ones next time. Besides, I did get a few soldiers for the master's army." She fingered the box and let out a cackle. The sailor soldiers looked around to see were the cackling was coming from, but saw no one.

Pandora wasn't the only one surveying the scene. In the shadows someone else was observing them.

"So they are alive," said SuperSailorsun back in her usual monotone voice.

"Hai, and it looks like we have a new enemy," added Raa, "should we tell Itten-chan and Zorya-ko?"

"Iie, Onechan is so happy now. There's no reason for us both to suffer. I'll look after the other senshi. I do have questions for them though; maybe I will talk to them...eventually."

"Questions? Like what?"

"Well for one thing, how did they survive the attack on the moon? And, who is the new Sailormoon, she's certainly not the one I now."

"Hmmm...I don't know, only time will tell."


	3. Episode 3: A grand surprise. Happy Anni...

Episode 3: A grand surprise. Happy Anniversary! You're not Sailormoon.

"Konichiwa Mamoru-san!" Mamoru was at the bookstore. He placed the book he had been looking at and turned around only to come face to face with Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami.p

"Konichiwa minna."

The girls crossed their arms and stared at him, finally Minako spoke, "you remember what today is don't you?"

"Hai I know it's Usako's and my anniversary," the girls let out a sigh of relief. They all knew TOO well how Usagi could get if Mamoru forgot a special occasion. Then Mamoru sweat dropped and continued, "but could you girls tell me what anniversary it is?" The girl's face vaulted.

"Baka," Rei muttered under her breath.

"UMM first date!" Minako replied rather annoyed.

"Oh, well I better go get her a gift then."

The girls were now giving him a death glare.

"What?" Mamoru asked in a rather squeaky voice.

"Baka!" This time Rei spoke out loud, "do you have anything planned tonight!?"

"Of course, I'm taking her to The Moonlight Room." Mamoru said defensively. The girls got big hearts in their eyes, even Ami!

"The Moonlight Room! How Romantic!" Makoto said wistfully.

"Yeah," the other girls agreed.

Finally Ami snapped out of it, "well still Mamoru, you better get Usagi a gift or she'll lose it!"

"All right, all right...you girls want to help?"

Rei answered, "iie, we're going to see what we can figure out about those monsters...now get going!" after she had shouted the last two words Mamoru said his goodbyes and took off.

Ami, being ever on task, "well lets go find Usagi and check things out."

"Okay," the other girls mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, those Sailor Senshi won't have it so easy this time." Pandora was hovering above the city with an evil grin plastered on her face. She began to cackle wickedly.p

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, can't we take the day off? I mean it is my anniversary." Usagi groaned as she and the other girls were walking towards the movie theatre.

"Mamoru is still busy getting ready for tonight I'm sure so we might as well," Rei replied.

besides, people died yesterday, Usagi, we can't just take the day off." Ami added.

"Right, right, duty calls." Usagi muttered

"Although Usagi does have a point, that was terrible what happened last night! We need to get our minds off it! How about tonight we go to the Moonlight Room? I doubt we'll be able to get a table, but we can just go and enjoy the entertainment. I mean, it won't take all day to investigate!" Minako suggested

"Yeah, great idea!" Rei, Makoto, and Ami chorused.

"Wow, I've always wanted to go there," Usagi said dreamily. The other girls winked at each other behind Usagi's back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was sitting in front of her bedroom mirror putting on the last of her makeup when the doorbell ran. Usagi giggled with glee and stood up. She exited her room and trotted down the steps only to find Mamoru being yelled at by her father. Mamoru has a LOT of sweat drops and her father was raving like a lunatic about respecting his daughter...curfews...blah, blah, blah. However Mamoru did look very sexy in his khaki pants, white shirt with black blouse shirt over it. His hair was well groomed and he was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Dad!" Usagi whined. Her father stopped mid-lecture and turned to her. He smiled at his daughter and began to read her "rights".

"Now remember...be home by nine"

"Otousan, my curfew's eleven."

Her father pretended not to here her, "and, you don't have to do anything if he makes you uncomfortable make him bring you home..."

"Otousan!"

Again he ignored her, "you don't owe him anything, and you don't even need to shake hands if you don't..."

"'TOOUUSSAANN!"

"blah, blah, blah...."

"FINE! Okay jaa Otousan, don't wait up! Let's go Mamo-chan."

"Uh....okay."

"blah, blah, blah..."

Usagi slammed the door as her father continued to ramble on.

Outside Mamoru escorted Usagi to his hott little sports car.

"You look so handsome Mamo-chan!" Usagi commented.

"You look bishoujo." Mamoru replied handing her the roses and opening the car door so Usagi could get in. Usagi was all glammed up in a spaghetti-strap pink dress with a knee-length flowy skirt. The outfit was complete with pink strappy sandals. Usagi blushed as she stepped into the car. The couple drove in near silence, Usagi was trying to figure out just what Mamoru was up to. All he told her was to put on her dancing shoes. [ Author's Note: I know that's an unusually corny thing for Mamoru to say, but oh well.]

Mamoru parked the car and the two walked the rest of the way to their destination. When they stopped in front of the Moonlight room Usagi squealed and jumped into Mamoru's arms. They kissed before heading up to the door.

"Name please." said the man at the door.

"Chiba ."

"All right Chiba-san, head right in. You're seated at table 3. You're waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Oooh Mamo-chan, this is sooo romantic," Usagi commented while clinging to Mamoru's arm. They entered the dining room. Mamoru pulled out Usagi's chair for her. From their seats they could see the dance room. Usagi spotted the other girls and waved at them. Then she turned back to Mamoru. "So, Mamoru, just how did you get reservations here? I mean you must've booked weeks ago!"

"Actually I made a new friend, she's a performer here, and I told her about trying to come up with the perfect place to take my girlfriend. She offered to get us reservation here."

"Oh...how nice of...her." //HER?!// Usagi was becoming jealous. However then the waiter came and broke her train of thought. 

After Mamoru and Usagi had ordered and their drinks had come Mamoru lifted his glass. "Happy Anniversary." he said with a most charming smile on his face.

Usagi also lifted her glass, "Happy Anniversary." The two clicked their glasses and took a sip.

"koi shiteru Usako."

"Oh, koi shiteru Mamo-chan!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, don't those two look cute." commented Rei.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." fumed Minako who was glaring at Usagi and Mamoru's table. Then over at Rei and Yuuichirou. Yuuichirou had CONVENIENTLY decided to show up for their girl's night out and now him and Rei had started slow dancing...after he had begged her to of course

"Me too," said Makoto. Then a cute guy walks by and Makoto gets hearts in her eyes, "he looks like my old boyfriend!" 

"Well I should be home studying," said Ami. Minako and Makoto face vaulted.

"Loosen up Ami, it's time to have FUN now!" Minako lectured, "of course some people are having more fun than OTHERS are," she shot a death glare at Rei, who didn't notice, "but STILL."

"Oh your right," Ami said turning back to the stage...and bumping right into someone. That someone happened to be Haruka, Michiru was right beside her.

Haruka and Michiru turned around, "Konban wa!" they greeted.

"Konban wa!" replied Ami, Minako, and Makoto.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" asked Haruka.

"Well Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan are in the dining room. It's their anniversary. Rei-chan and Yuuichirou-san..." the three girls looked around but Rei and Yuuichirou were nowhere to be found, "well only GOD knows where they are," Minako grumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ittenshikai was getting ready backstage when Nichirin came by. Ittenshikai looks up from applying lipstick and observes her sister's attire. Nichirin is wearing black boots, black pants, a red tank top under a sheer red sleeveless top, and a leather jacket. "You're not going racing again!?" Ittenshikai whined.

Nichirin nodded and leaned back against the wall, "hai, but I thought I'd drop by to watch my onechan perform. So what songs are you going to amaze the crowd with tonight?"

"Don't think flattery is going to get you off the hook!"

"Uh oh...you're going into 'kassan mode.

Ittenshikai stood up, looking pretty pissed, "you bet I am, it's dangerous! If you must race on that dangerous thing then why can't you race in an arena or something?!"

"Too boring."

"TOO BORING!? WHY..."

"Umm, Ittenshikai, you're on in five." the stage manager called.

"This conversation isn't over!" Ittenshikai poked her finger at Nichirin to prove her point then she straightened up and smiled. Then she turned and marched off.

"Whew," Nichirin sighed collapsing into Ittenshikai's chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Konban wa!" Usagi greeted cheerfully, "Oh Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Yuuichirou-san, you are here to!"

"Konban wa," everyone replied. Mamoru and Usagi had now joined the others in the dance room. Yuuichirou and Rei were already back with the group. The current song ended and the performer waved and blew kisses at the audience as she exited the stage.

Mamoru glanced at his watch, "eight o'clock he stated, that girl Ittenshikai must be up next!"

Usagi was mumbling incoherently when an announcer walked onto the stage with a spotlight on him. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the music of the newest edition to the Moonlight Room family...Stardust!" The announcer walked off and the stage went black. Suddenly a voice echoed through the room. The voice was beautiful, like chimes. Soft and slow music accompanies the voice.

__

"Ohohohohoh"

When I'm with you...oh yeah,

When I kiss you...uhuh,

When you hold me...oo,

The music speeds up and becomes more complicated and loud. It's a peppy pop song. Lights come on the stage and their is a band, some back up singers, dancers, and in the middle of it all stands a girl with long platinum blonde hair holding a microphone.

When Usagi saw the girl's appearance she began to fume. //Ooooo, I bet that girl's trying to steal my Mamo-chan! He didn't tell me she was a bishoujo!//. Usagi shoved those thoughts away when she looked up and saw Mamoru gazing down at her lovingly. He spun her around and the two began to dance with the music. 

_Yeah! It's Saturday night,_

Time to party!

You bring your car around and we go.

Hit the dance floors!

Baby when you hold me

My body shivers!

Asking for more

She winks at the crowd as she dances along with her dancers.

__

Ooooo! At your touch

I become transparent

I feel like you can see into my soul

'm sure you could read my mind

if I'd allow it

(But there are some things!)

I'm not ready for you to know, Ohohoh

When I'm with you, (oh yeah)

When I kiss you, (uhuh)

When you hold me, (ooooo)

I lose myself in you!

Makoto and Minako looked from Mamoru and Usagi, then to Rei and Yuuichirou and grumbled. Then they looked at each other and nodded with determination. They spotted two cute guys and walked over to them. Meanwhile Ami, Haruka, and Michiru were chatting and dancing along to the music.

__

When you look at me, (mmmmm)

When you speak to me,(alright)

When I hold your hand, (come on)

I lose myself in you!

Minako and Makoto approached the two guys they smiled and in unison they said, "wanna dance?" Then they each grabbed a guy before they could reply and escorted them onto the dance floor.

__

At the movies,

You're so funny

I'm always happiest when with you.

At the resteraunt

you held the door for me

It's so sweet

All those things that you do!

_On the way home_

my heart sinks

I'm always saddest when away from you

But at my door

We kiss

Now I can go to bed

And have sweet dream's 'bout you

(When I'm with you) When I'm with you!

(When I kiss you) When I kiss you!

(When you hold me) Hold me

(I lose myself in you) so lost in you!

(When you look at me) look at me!

(When you speak to me) Speak to me!

(When I hold your hand)

I lose myself in you!

Everyone clapped and cheered enthusiastically, even Usagi. Ittenshikai smiled and waved at the crowd as she prepares to perform her next song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora stood on the rooftop of the Moonlight Room. She opened the box and out came five monsters, each resembled a certain object. There was a car, a stereo, a lamp, a sewing machine, and a vanity. "Go my pets, and serve your master well." The monsters grinned evilly and flew off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ittenshikai smiled and waved at the crowd as she exited the stage. She almost ran right into Nichirin. Ittenshikai glared at her sister. "Gee, I would've thought that you would've left by now."

"I was going to, but then I decided I should take my dear onechan out to celebrate. You were great by the way." Nichirin beamed at her sister.

"Don't think that gets you off the hook!" Ittenshikai tried to hold onto the glare but she just couldn't help but smile at Nichirin's Cheshire cat like grin. Ittenshikai sighed. "Fine where too?"

"Your pick, Superstar!"

It was then that they heard screaming. "What was that!"

Nichirin grimaced as she remembered last night's events, "Uhoh."

Ittenshikai looked accusingly at her sister and put her hands on her hips. "What's going on Nichirin?"

"No time to explain," Nichirin replied as she picked up her backpack. She pulled out Ittenshikai's locket and tossed it at her before retrieving her own.

Ittenshikai stared at the object in her hand. Then she said in a quiet and eerily calm voice, "you just did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uranus and Neptune combined their Space Sword Blaster and Submarine Reflection attacks to destroy the vanity monster. All the senshi looked around surprised when the other monsters remained unfazed.

"What do we do now!" EternalSailormoon screamed.

"We attack!" Jupiter shouted.

"Matte!" Cried Mercury, grabbing Jupiter's arm, "I think we should combine our powers."

Jupiter stared at Mercury as if she had just said, 'lets not study, lets go play arcade games!' Their powers were rarely combined, even when they were it was usually only for the Sailor Planet attack. It was dangerous. //Oh well, Mercury's the genius around here.// Jupiter got an evil grin on her face and turned to the sewing machine monster. "Take this!" she shouted hurling a sparkling wide pressure at the monster. At the same time Mercury used her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody attack. That took care of the sewing machine monster.

Meanwhile, Mars and Venus had taken care of the lamp monster. Mars used her Celestial Fires Surround attack, and Venus had followed with a Crescent Beam Smash through the monster's chest(which turned out to be ceramic).

However the last two monsters proved to be a bit of a problem. The stereo monster was attacking sailor moon but then a rose interrupted. "How dare you interfere with time that 2 people who love each other are trying to spend together. How dare you ruin a romantic evening! I Tuxedo Kamen can not allow it." Tuxedo Kamen jumped between the monster and EternalSailormoon and began to attack using his cane. However the monster shocked him with it's chords and he fell into Sailor Moon's arms. "Koi shiteru...Usako," he whispered before he passed out.

"Mamo-chan..." The monster came nearer and then a silver ball of energy vaporized it. Shortly after, the car monster was also vaporized, this time by a gold ball of energy. The girls looked around surprised. Then they noticed the dust from the stereo monster floating in a stream up to the sky. They looked to where it was floating to and saw two shadowed figures on the roof of the Moonlight Room. The two figures looked like they were in sailor senshi uniform. "Dare?!"

"...."

"Tell me, please, tell me who you are!"

"Maybe you should tell us who YOU are." Universe said.

"I am EternalSailorMoon."

"And we're the Sailor Senshi," the others chimed in.

"You are not Sailormoon," replied Sun.

"Nani?" The others said in unison.

"...." The two figures walked away from the edge of the roof and out of site.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora peered out from her hiding place on the other side of the wall. "So their the one's spoiling everything. Kissama! Well I will deal with those two later, whoever they are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nichirin was lying down on a couch back at her and Ittenshikai's apartment, reading a book. Ittenshikai appeared in the doorway, looking distant. "You should have told me they were alive, Nichirin."

Nichirin put down her book and sat up. She turned to her sister, "sumimasen, I was trying to protect you."

"I know, but still."

"Well what do we do about them?"

"Watch over them I guess, and we should probably try to figure out their identities."

"Not to mention whom exactly is THAT Sailormoon."

"I already know who she is," Ittenshikai turned to walk away.

"You do! Who is she?"

"Can't say."

"WHY NOT?!"

Ittenshikai smirked, "I'm trying to protect you."


	4. Episode 4:Man’s best friend becomes a Sa...

Episode 4:Man's best friend becomes a Sailor Senshi's worst enemy. A mysterious animal charmer.

"All right these sailor brats have been a thorn in my side for much to long. But this time will be different. My pets will overpower them." Pandora hovered in the air looking down at a pet store. "These humans have such adoration for animals. Well let's see how well they fare when they're beloved companions are their enemies'"

"Honto ni Ami-chan? You want to get some...fish?" Usagi twisted her face in confusion at her friend's odd request to go to a pet store. Minako, Makoto, and Rei were sporting similar expressions as they strolled down the street

Ami hid her crimson cheeks behind her books, "Hai, I don't really have much time for pets, but I think I have the time to feed some fish a few times a day, and I think they would really liven up my study area." The Other girls sweat dropped, and Ami's entire face bore a scarlet shade.

"And since you're so responsible I'm sure that you will always remember to feed them. Lord knows that if I couldn't talk, Usagi-chan would forget to feed me...sometimes she does anyways." Luna stuck her nose in the air in a haughty way and Usagi eye twitched slightly before her school bag came crashing down on her trusted guardian's head.

"Pipe down Luna," she shouted then blushed as bystanders threw her questioning and amused looks. Luna winced and glared up at Usagi. Then she smirked when she noticed Usagi realizing that her sudden outburst was in public. While it wouldn't have been so bad if the onlookers fully comprehended the situation. However the thought of a talking cat was beyond them.

"Okay well we're here!" Minako announced cheerfully as the group stopped right in front of Pet Castle. The sliding doors opened and Minako turned to their feline companions. "Now you to stay here!" The two were about to protest but the knowing look in Minako's eyes told them that she had figured out their plans for attacking the aquatic and winged creatures of the store. The five girls entered the pet store but found no one in site."

"Um, shouldn't there be someone working here?" Rei scanned the store but found no one. 

Then they hear voices coming from the back room, "Gomen I'm late," said the voice of a young girl.

"Well you always seem to be late!" said an older voice.

"I apologized okay! I mean, it's not like you're paying me or anything."

"Fine, fine, I just wish you would be more reliable. Look I think there's some customers, why don't you go help them."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The girl walks into the store area with a bright smile on her face. She is wearing the Juuban High School uniform like the ones Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were donning, but with an apron over it. The girl's recognize her immedialty as the new girl that had recently transferred to Haruka and Michiru's class.

"Oi! Don't you go to our school?" asked Usagi.

"Iie! I just thought these fukus were so damn cool that I just HAD to have one!," The girls all laugh and Usagi blushes," Hey! you're Mizuno Ami, right? Little Miss Scholar?" Nichirin motions to Ami and then puts her hands on her hips in a mock scold, "now shouldn't you be studying?" she says, doing her best impression of the school principal. A very good impression. All the girls burst out laughing, Rei hesitated at first, looking around. She had no clue what was so funny, but she faked a laugh anyways. "So what can I help you with? We just got some new puppies. You can take one into that area over there and play with it if you'd like."

"Well actually," Ami began.

"Sounds great!" Usagi broke in, screaming quite loudly(and squeakily). Nichirin cringed. Usagi bounced over to the area with the dogs. The portion was separated by glass. Usagi pressed her hands and face against the glass and peered in, "Kawaii!" Usagi squealed. 

Nichirin sweat dropped and motioned for the rest of the girls to head over to where Usagi was. "Right this way," she said.

The girl's looked at each other and shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to play with a puppy for a little bit. Then they joined Usagi.

Nichirin took out a bottle of Aspirin and poured a pill into her hand. She swallowed the pill and thought to herself, //did the girl need to yell so loud? I have enhanced hearing you know, I do NOT like that girl. She is so unbelievably annoying! Yet she seems so familiar...// Nichirin mentally shrugged and went to help her customers.

Just then the doors slid open and three tall burly men struggled through while trying to subdue a rather vicious looking pit bull. The pit bull snarled and tried to bite at the many leashes connected top him, and at the men trying to drag him into the store. The girls turned to the scene and Nichirin rushed over.

"I suggest you stay back Nichirin-san," One of the men warned gruffly.

"Yeah this one's tough, tranquilizer couldn't even keep him out long enough to put a muzzle on him!" Another agreed.

"Where'd you find him?" Nichirin inquired.

"Oh, some guy was beating him and a concerned neighbor called." The first man replied.

Nichirin frowned and advanced towards the dog. "What are you doing Nichirin-san?!" cried the third man. Nichirin didn't stop until she was standing right in front of the pit bull. She crouched down so that she met the creature's eyes and just stared. The dog cocked his head at her, momentarily forgetting his rage. The girls gasped as they watched the scene before them, then yelped when the dog resumed it's bid to get free. Nichirin didn't even flinch, instead she extended her hand to the animal. The dog sniffed and stopped, just stopped.

"There now, we won't hurt you, no one's going to hurt you anymore." Nichirin scratched the dog behind the ear and before the dogcatchers could protest she undid the leashes. Nichirin stood up and turned on her heel. She glanced back at the still dog and jerked her head, "Follow me." The dog obeyed and followed her into the section that held the dogs, then to the end of the row of the cages. Nichirin opened the door to the cage and the dog walked calmly inside. "Good dog," with that she went back to the main store area and found 8 saucer like pairs of eyes staring at her. "Nani?" she asked innocently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Haruka, isn't that the gaijin?"

"Well that looks like Nichirin-san, but is it just me or is she working at a pet store?"

"I know that does strike me as odd, but maybe we should go check."

The pair entered the store and three large men brushed by them muttering things to each other, shaking their heads in disbelief. Upon further inspection of the store the two noticed that Usagi and the girls were there, apparently attacking Nichirin with excited questions. Haruka and Michiru exchanged amused looks before approaching the counter where it appeared that one of the girls was buying some tropical fish.p

"Konichi wa Nichirin-san!" The two said in unison

"Konichiwa!" Nichirin stood on her toes to see above the other girls with a pleading look on her face.

Haruka and Michiru decided to save the poor girl from the vultures. Although they too were a bit curious as to what was going on for even Ami had joined in the interrogation so it couldn't be about something as trivial as boys. "Konichiwa minna," Michiru greeted. 

"Konichiwa bishoujos," Haruka added with a wink.

"Oh guys you should've seen what just happened! There was this viscous dog, three men could barely keep him under control! Then Nichirin-sempai went over and pet the dog and he became as harmless as a stuffed animal!"

"It was nothing really! just part of the work I do, you can let it go now." Nichirin had intended to sound friendly and modest, but her tone just came out kind of defensive and annoyed.

"So you DO work here?" Michiru internally winced when she realized how surprised and accusing she sounded. She though for sure Nichirin would feel offended and get angry, and she did not want to cross her after what had happened to Kyouono Bouya, but then she noticed the amused look on Nichirin's face.

"You seem surprised Michiru-san, hmmm wonder why?"

"Ummm, never mind,"

"Well I don't really work here..."

//figures// thought Michiru //probably on probation or something//

"I VOLUNTEER here," Michiru and Haruka's jaws simultaneously hit the floor. Nichirin smiled smugly. She swung herself over the counter on settled cross-legged and cross-armed on the counter's ledge, the smugness never fleeing her features. "Stereotypes are a dangerous thing you know."

Michiru gaped at the girl, "I...I..." Michiru could feel her cheeks getting hot. she glanced at Haruka, hoping for salvation. Michiru frowned when she noticed the smirk plastered on her partner's face. Haruka however, did catch the desperate look aimed in her direction and made an effort to help her friend.

"Well you must admit, it is kind of odd."

Nichirin cocked a curious eyebrow at Haruka and her smirk gave way to a grin. "Yeah I guess so, but things aren't always what they seem," Nichirin eyed Haruka and Michiru knowingly, "even with you two, I can tell you are more than what you seem."

Haruka was taken a back, and could tell her reaction hadn't gone unnoticed for the girl's grin just got wider. "Well we just stopped in to see what was up so we'll be going now. Jaa everyone!" Michiru broke in.

"Uh yeah, Jaa!" Haruka added

"Jaa Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" Replied the five girls enthusiastically.

Haruka and Michiru turned to leave and for a while Nichirin just stared. Haruka could feel the short girl's eyes at her back, but she kept a brisk walk.

"Sayonara!" Nichirin called as the two exited the store.

"What was that all about?" Ami inquired.

"Yeah with the way you handled that pit bull it's no wonder that you work here." Makoto added.

"Oh don't you know? I'm a juvenile delinquent!" Nichirin announced almost proudly. The other girls sweat dropped.

After a long silence Usagi spoke, "well anyways, arigato for the help, but we've got to go."

"All right," Nichirin hopped off the counter and took Usagi's hand she felt a sudden shock of energy that she dismissed as static electricity, "Nice to meet you Usagi-kun, Minako-kun, Makoto-kun, Ami-kun, and Rei-kun." Nichirin took each respective girl's hand and shook it. "If you ever have the need for a pet, you know where to find me. Enjoy the fish Ami, and don't forget the care instructions I gave you. Jaa Minn!"

"Thank you for the help Nichirin-sempai, and ja ne!" replied Ami.

"Jaa Nichirin-san!" Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei chorused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru were cruising in Haruka's yellow convertible and Michiru couldn't help but notice the contemplative look her companion was wearing. Michiru was growing concerned. Haruka had been acting so strangely ever since they had left the pet store. Michiru sighed,

"What's wrong Haruka?"

"Something seems odd about that girl. I can't put my finger on it Michiru, but I think we should be keeping an eye on her."

"Well you usually have a good intuition about these things, do you think she could be behind those monsters."

"I don't know, but there's something different about her. She may very well be a part of this whole thing."

Michiru nodded and the two continued the ride in silence.

"Wow! Nichirin-sempai is so cool! I wish I could handle animals like that!" She glanced down at Luna, "It sure would come in handy when it comes to a certain smart mouthed, pushy neko that I know."

"Yeah," Minako agreed, "it would be nice if Artemis listened to me like that."

Luna scowled at the two conversing girls, Artemis threw a quick glare at them but then turned his attention back to the bag of fish Ami was carrying. "Artemis?" He was busy daydreaming and drooling over the fish when a sudden smack to the head, courtesy of Minako, snapped him back to reality. "See? He never listens to me!" Usagi nodded sympathetically. Suddenly her head snapped up when sounds of screaming were heard from the direction they had just come. The girls ducked into an alleyway and transformed themselves. After Mercury reluctantly left her fish with the cats, with Moon and Venus threatened to not feed them for a week if they tried anything, the girls took off in the direction of the shrieks.

"Oh no!" Moon whimpered. Faded glowing forms of citizens were floating skyward, "this is so terrible."

As they neared the pet shop, their eyes went wide with terror at the site before them. Five animal like monsters were viciously attacking the citizens. There was a dog, a bird, a bear, a seal, and a cat. These monsters were considerably more agile and quick then their predecessors. Several bodies lay dead in the street. The seal monster entered the store and all of a sudden all the animals from the store came rushing out. The eyes of the animals were glowing bright red and they began to attack bystanders as the monsters picked off the humans one by one. grabbing on to them and apparently sucking the life from them. Sailor Moon couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop right there!" The monsters turned to the Sailor Senshi smiling menacingly. They tossed aside the lifeless bodies they were holding and turned their attention to the lively new prey.

"You dare to turn animals against their owners and beloved owners! As a fellow companion of an animal I Sailor Moon will not have it! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! and that means you!" 

The cat like animal grinned and grabbed a young girl, a moment later a ghostlike version of the girl floated from her body. It tossed the young girl's body aside like a rag doll. EternalSailormoon could feel a tear running down her cheek.

The cat like monster lunged at EternalSailormoon, Moon just managed to launch a tiara attack at the monster before it could grab her. The cat hissed in pain. Jupiter went toe to toe with the bear, making sure that it didn't get close to her, apparently it needed to make contact with her flesh for it to kill her. Mars took on the bird. Using her fire soul bird she managed to singe it and stun it for a little while. The Seal floated around Mercury as if it was swimming in the air. It whacked it's powerful tail at Mercury, knocking her down. however she recovered quickly and before it could once again pummel her with it's massive tail Mercury froze the tail using her Mercury ice bubbles. After the cat the dog like creature seemed to be the swiftest and most agile. It was giving Venus a bit of trouble, but then she sent her Venus Love Chain at him, wrapping around it's neck like a leash she swung the creature around and tossed him into the wall.

It looked like the sailor team had the upper hand but then the animals attacked them, knocking them over. The monsters took advantage of this to regroup. They exchanged evil looks before releasing dark energy from their mouths. "What the-" was the general response, but the senshi didn't get to finish because the animals jumped out of the way just in time. The dark energy hit the senshi and rendered them unconscious. The monsters advanced on the senshi and prepared to steal their lives when two other sailor senshi jumped in their way.

One was a short red and golden yellow clad senshi with light brown sun streaked hair. The other was a more average height sailor soldier with platinum blond hair. This one was outfitted in pink and silver. The two stood back to back with threatening looks on their faces. The monsters burst into laughter, but the two new senshi simply smirked. SuperSailoruniverse lunged at the cat with her one hand pulled back, "Pink Star Punch!" she cried and she threw her hand into the feline monster's gut. A pink star shaped energy was released from her hand and into the cat monster, which then dropped dead. The other monsters were to stunned to move so she quickly performed the same move on the seal and the dog. SuperSailorsun took the opportunity to vanish before reappearing behind the bear like monster she wrestled the bear until it was dead. The terrified bird monster attempted to escape by flying off.

"Where do you think you're going," Sun said as she flew up into the air appearing right above the bird monster. "Boo!" she said grinning before the grin gave way to a glare and her hands turned blue. She shoved her hands down toward the monster and shouted "Gravity Smash!" The monster also turned blue and with ought her even touching the airborne creature it came crashing down to Earth with such force that the whole ground shook. The monster died on impact. The red-and-golden yellow clad senshi brushed her hands against each other and smiled contently.

"It isn't over yet!" called her partner, Sun returned to the ground where she found a lot of angry animals ready to tear her and her partner to shreds.

"I'll handle this," 

Universe eyed her and looked as if she was going to say something but then she saw A figure watching them from a nearby rooftop. She nodded and took off after their observer.

"Oh no!" Pandora exclaimed as she saw the blonde senshi heading straight for her. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop with Universe in close pursuit.

Off to the side SuperSailorneptune and SuperSailoruranus watched with shock at what was happening. "New Sailor Senshi!" stuttered Neptune. All Uranus could do was nod. Their eyes went even wider when they saw what happened next. "Is she crazy!" Neptune exclaimed. Uranus nodded. The senshi that was left was crouched down with a circle of rabid animals closing in on her. "We have to help her!"

Neptune started to run off but Uranus firmly grabbed her shoulder "Iie, I think she can handle it."

Neptune stared in disbelief at her companion for a while before looking down and muttering, "whatever."

"Hush now, it's okay," Sun assured the animals. The animals continued to advance on her. She then began to hum a soothing song. The animals stopped and their eyes returned back to normal. They sniffed at her hand and calmed down. Even the birds sat on the ground. "There now," Sun cooed. Then she stood up and led all the animals back into the pet store. Then she left them in the store and closed the door as she left. //I'll deal with it tomorrow.// Sun gave a mental sigh before turning around to find Universe. She could tell from the look on Universe's face that she hadn't been able to capture the culprit.

"Whoever that was, she's the one behind all of this I'm certain. I also figured out what they're after. Souls. They must be the infamous soul snatchers. I almost don't believe it. I thought they were just a legend. This is bad." Universe's voice was solemn.

"Well I'm not surprised. No wonder they're just legend. I mean it's not like they left anyone to spread the word." Although she said the words calmly, they dripped from her mouth full of bitterness.

"I know, and that's what scares me. Well the police will be arriving soon, let's get out of here."

"Right."

Uranus and Neptune watched as the shorter of the two's hands once again took on a blue glow, then the silver and pink clad sailor began to glow. The pair flew off into the night. Aqua eyes met gray, "did you see that!?" gasped Neptune.

"Did you HEAR that?!" an equally astonished Uranus replied. The two waited until the other senshi began to stir. Once it was confirmed that they were okay the duo ran off.

"Kissama!" screamed Pandora, who was now sitting on a billboard sign. "That was my last batch of monsters! It will take me centuries to raise new ones! Those brats will PAY!"

"Pandora," she turned to find Triton standing in front of an open portal, "My love, the master is growing impatient." Despair could be seen in Triton's eyes, he tried not to let Pandora see, for he didn't want her to now just how angry the Master was but she saw. She'd always been able to read him.

"Just one more chance, please! I'll get rid of those Sailor bimbo's and capture a whole city's worth of souls!" Pandora begged.

Triton smiled warmly at his lover. He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "Of course, my love. I'm sure you will succeed." Then he pulled her into an embrace and lightly kissed her forehead.

"This time I will deal with them personally," Pandora whispered to herself, "I promise that I won't let you down again."


	5. Episode 5: Pandora’s Challenge, the show...

Episode 5: Pandora's Challenge, the showdown for the souls.

The wind blew harshly threw Tokyo. The seas roared. On the top of the Tokyo Tower Pandora stood surveying the city. She had her box clutched tightly with her hands her hand shivered as it brushed past the clasp the look in her eyes told you she was out for blood. "Now I will be rid of those Sailor brats! I will please the Master and Triton. I will make my love proud." she took a deep breath before speaking again. This time her voice was powerful and it boomed through out the city. "Sailor Scouts...."

There was a loud rapping at the door and Usagi sprang up from her seat in front of the TV and she rushed to the entryway. She opened the door to find a very troubled looking Haruka and Michiru.

"Konichi wa!" Usagi greeted, "please come in!" She stood aside so that the two older girls could enter, but neither moved an inch. 

"No," Came Haruka's terse reply.

"No? demo...."

"Call a Sailor Senshi meeting," Michiru's voice was commanding, yet anxious, "this is important."

Usagi could have fainted. Haruka and Michiru rarely even attended the meetings. Now they were saying it was urgent that one was held. However Usagi's surprise turned to fear when she realized that if they wanted to call a scout meeting, this new enemy must be extremely dangerous. "All right, when?"

"Three o'clock, the shrine." Haruka's voice was cold as ice.

The two turned to leave, but then a feminine voice rumbled through the city. "Sailor Scouts,"

Haruka winced, //I HATE it when they call us that//

"You have foiled my plans for the last time," The voice continued, "Meet me at Juuban Shizenkouen

Park, you have twenty minutes. Have a nice day!"

"Or perhaps now would be better," Haruka practically growled the words.

Usagi nodded. Just then all three girls' communicators went off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well she sure seemed pressed for time," Nichirin commented as she strolled onto the balcony where her sister was standing deep in thought. Zorya and Raa followed at her heels.

"It's a trap." Ittenshikai said with an eerie calm.

"Well duh," Raa replied.

"So do we go and watch over them?" Nichirin asked.

"Yes you should, but she'll probably be expecting the two of you also." Zorya responded.

"We're going to have to reveal ourselves to the others this time," Ittenshikai stated and with that she marched off the balcony.

The remaining three looked at each other and nodded. Ittenshikai was always right about these things. Then they took off after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nine planetary scouts gathered bye the angel fountain in the center of the park. Mercury scanned the area using her VR Visor, while the others searched for the mysterious owner of the voice they had heard.

Suddenly they heard a cackle and Mercury's computer sent out a series of beeps. The sailors winced at the sheer awfulness of the noise. Ten pairs of eyes landed on Pandora who was hovering above the fountain. "Konichiwa," they girl's were startled by the sugary sweetness of the voice. They were also surprised that despite some of her unusual characteristics, Pandora was actually quite beautiful. "Now, wherever that Tuxedo Kamen is, he better come out now, then the games can begin." Tuxedo Kamen reluctantly emerged from behind a tree.

"What do you want," Tuxedo's firm voice questioned.

Pandora just stared at him with a self-satisfied smile on her face, "why your deaths." She said it as non-chalantly as someone would say 'How's the weather', in that same disturbingly sweet voice. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Where are the other's!" she demanded.

Uranus and Neptune glanced at each other. EternalSailormoon stepper forward, "what others!"

"Those other two, the one's who have been causing al that trouble for me. Where are they!"

"Oh, you mean us?" one voice called.

"Well we're right over here!" said another.

SuperSailoruniverse and SuperSailorsun jumped down from the tree they had been hiding in. There were collective gasps followed by four "Oh my God's" which came from Luna, Artemis, Pluto, and Saturn. Zorya and Raa hopped down landing by their mistress'.

Zorya and Raa approached Luna and Artemis. "It's been a long time." Zorya's cheery voice broke the awkward silence.

"What's the matter? You to look like you've seen a ghost!" Raa joked. Luna and Artemis just gaped back at the felines.

"Sorry to interrupt, but now ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to begin." Her hand drifted to the clasp of the box and she undid it. 

Pandora began to open the box and Universe's eyes widened, "Everyone get down...ima!" she cried. For some reason unbeknownst to them the other senshi obeyed and threw themselves on the ground just as a yellow ring of light pulsated from the box, going jus over their heads.

Pandora glared at Universe, but then a sinister grin swept across her face, "Oh no you've gone and ruined my surprise."

The Sailor's shifted themselves so that they were now all sitting upright. "What happened!" Mars questioned with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Sun replied before she flew straight u p into the air.

"She can fly! Without wings!" Jupiter exclaimed. Saturn and Pluto exchanged looks, they didn't know she could do that either. But then again, she was now super.

Sun flew until she was above the trees. There she hovered and then she saw it. She gasped. A whole city's worth of souls was floating in the air. The souls were drifting towards the park. Her eyes narrowed, "that box," she muttered to herself. She could hear the others calling to her.

"What is it?" Universe called.

Sun sank down, her feet setting lightly one the ground. The rest of the senshi were now standing and looking expectantly at her. "The whole city's souls have been stolen..."

"And that box is the key," Universe finished. Sun nodded. Universe turned to look at the other senshi, who were all looking rather dazed and confused, "SuperSailormercury," Mercury's head snapped up, "I want you to analyze that box...quickly, before she uses it again!" then she spoke to the others, "the rest of you, we must not allow her to use that again, but be careful."

Pandora was watching this scene with mild amusement. "Whatcha going to do Sailor Brats!" she ridiculed.

"This!" Jupiter cried as she powered up her sparkling wide pressure attack. She hurled the disk at Pandora, but it disappeared into the box. "What the!" Then the box opened and sent the same attack hurtling back at her. The blast hit Jupiter straight on and she was sent flying into a tree. Pandora laughed mockingly.

"That box is able to absorb her attack," Mercury interrupted, now finished analyzing the box, "We must get the box from her and THEN destroy it. However be careful not to touch the clasp or open the lid."

"Got it," Sun smiled mischievously with a determined gleam in her eyes. She held her hands in front of her and they began to glow blue. Then the box began to glow blue. Pandora's eyes widened. "Zero G!" Sun cried and the box flew out of Pandora's hands and went skyward. Sun then flew off after it, but not before throwing Pandora a cocky grin.

Pandora's aye twitched and her features screamed rage, "BRAT!" she screamed, the sweetness in her voice non-existent. Then she chased after the box.

Sun's hands stopped glowing blue, and so did the box as it came crashing back down. Sun easily caught it, being extra careful not to touch the clasp or jar it open. She turned to see a VERY angry Pandora rushing straight at her, "Uh oh." Sun flew to the side and Pandora flew right by her, "Catch," she cried throwing the box down to Earth just before Pandora grabbbed her arms behind her back.

Universe caught the box and noticed Pandora was proceeding to ram Sun's head into the ground at a very high speed. "Hey! Pandora!" she called. Pandora looked up and saw Universe throw the box into the air. Pandora completely forgot about Sailor Sun and let her go as she flew towards Universe. Universe smirked and called, "Falling Star Shoot!" A tiny star left Universe's fingertips and went straight through the largest jewel on the box. The entire box exploded and all the souls that had been captured were released and floated away to reunite with their owners

"Bitch!" Pandora's voice was filled with rage and anguish. She stopped in her tracks and back flipped back to her original position hovering above the fountain. She looked behind herself and seethed when she saw Sun's smug smile. Her eyes went wide with rage and she sent vines at Sun. The vines began to drain the sailor's energy and she cried out in pain. Pandora cackled hysterically. The other Sailor's attacked her but she was to focused on killing Sailor Sun to notice the pain. Finally Moon couldn't take it anymore.

"Moon gorgeous meditation!" Pandora hissed in pain as Sailor Moon's attack destroyed her. 

With her last breathe Pandora whispered, "I love you Triton, I'm sorry."

SuperSailorsun gasped for air before composing herself and joining her sister. Then the group watched as a merman like creature appeared, hovering in the air. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he floated down and scooped up the lifeless body of Pandora, "My love," he whispered. Then he glared at Universe and Sun, with a look of pure hate. "Sailoruniverse, Sailorsun, so the rumors are true. You two are alive. Well by the time I'm through with you, you will wish you were still dead." With those words he vanished, along with Pandora's body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two groups of people stood staring at each other. On one side were SuperSailoruniverse, SuperSailorsun, Zorya and Raa. On the other was the other Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, and Artemis. For a long time there was silence. Finally it was Saturn who broke the silence, "Sun!" she exclaimed. Saturn ran up and gave Sun a hug. Sun smiled warmly down on Saturn and returned the hug. 

Pluto was the next to step forward. With a joyful smile on her face, "It's good to see that you are all alive and well."

"Same to you," Universe replied.

"Yeah, but one question," Sun pointed at Eternal Sailor Moon, "WHO the hell is she?!"

"I already told you I know that," Universe responded annoyed.

"Well would you mind filling me in?" Sun retorted.

"She is Princess Serenity," Universe stated matter of factly. Everyone gasped, confused as to how she knew this. 

Sun stared at her for a while, then she burst out laughing, "You are too much! Now come on, seriously here, who is she?" Then she glanced at her sister and noticed the serious expression, "Oh my kami you're serious!" then she fainted.

"Well I think she took that well," Raa commented.

"Yeah," Zorya agreed sarcastically.

Moon frowned, it was obvious that was an insult. She was also very confused at where these four came from. Saturn and Pluto obviously knew who they were and she had a feeling that Luna and Artemis did too. There were so many questions going through her head that she couldn't get one out. Luckily, Mercury did for her, "So who are you, and why don't we know you."

Artemis spoke up, "these two sailors were the finest soldiers known back in the days of the silver millennium. SuperSailoruniverse," he motioned to Universe, "was the commander of the moon kingdom army and Sailor Sun," he motioned to SuperSailorsun, "was second in command. About one year before Queen Beryl attacked, they disappeared with ought a trace. They were presumed dead."

"Hold on, Queen Beryl?" The whole group jumped back when Sun sat up, "is she the one who destroyed the Moon Kingdom? But we saw the wreck! How did you guys survive?! Where is everyone else?!"

"Time to leave Sun," came Universe's curt reply.

Sun looked at her sister with curiosity. She noticed her sisters far off look and nodded. "Right." Sun pulled herself to her feet and followed Universe who was already walking away. Zorya and Raa solemnly followed their mistress.

"Chotto! Where have you two been all these years?!" Luna called after them. No response.

"We need to talk, you're here to fight the enemy with us, right?!" EternalSailormoon cried. 

The four stopped in their tracks and Sun looked over her shoulder, "We're here to protect you, not to fight with you. This isn't our battle, to the rest of the Universe we're dead. We've been fighting all of our lives. It's our turn to live, so don't bother trying to contact us, understand?" Moon was taken back by the harshness of Sun's voice.

As the foursome disappeared from the senshi's view SuperSailorpluto placed a reassuring hand on EternalSailormoon's shoulder, "leave them be". 

Moon nodded, but there were tears in her eyes, and she didn't even know why. "They remind me of how Neptune and Uranus were." 

Uranus and Neptune weren't very surprised by the comparison , however they didn't think it was very accurate. "Iie, they're different. They seem to not want any part in this, they just feel they have the need to protect us." Uranus replied coldly. Pluto gazed in the direction that Sun and Universe had disappeared with a far off look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Triton sat on his throne before two figures that loomed in the shadows. The two figures bowed before him. One was a female form, the other was male. "Now you know what you must do, I trust that you will not fail me?" The two figures nodded. "Good, and remember I will send you back to hell if I need to." Light reflected off two gold beaded bracelets, one on each of the figures. "Those sailor senshi will pay dearly for the pain they have caused me. Pandora my love, your death WILL be avenged."

Some Notes:

Okay now before anyone goes into the Moon/Galaxia/Saturn is the strongest Sailor Senshi debate, wait until the rest of the story comes out, please? 

Also this was the introduction Arc, the action will start to pick up and the story will become more complicated after this point

Thank you for reading my story! Please review if you have the time!^_^


	6. Episode 6: The mysterious enemy in the S...

Episode 6: The mysterious enemy in the Shadows. Kidnapping Time.

Setsuna strolled down the streets, deep in thought. SuperSailoruniverse and SuperSailorsun had left so abruptly. She desperately wanted to converse with her dear friends. Setsuna knew that all she had to do was find their identities. Something compelled her to stop suddenly and a man bumped into her. After she had apologized Setsuna glanced to her left and saw it. There was a poster of a popular new singer called Stardust. There was no doubt in Setsuna's mind that Stardust was actually Sailor Universe.

"Great rehearsal Ittenshikai-san!"

"Arigato, ja ne minna!" Ittenshikai exited the Moonlight Room and passed by a young green haired woman who was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Konichi wa Celestial-chan," 

Ittenshikai stopped in her tracks and knew without turning around which the owner of the voice was.

"Konichi wa Meiousei -chan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how has Sun-san been?"

"Not well. I told her about what happened on the Moon Kingdom, with Queen Serenity. Combine that with the shock of the Princess being a Sailor Scout, she isn't handling things well."

"You know about Queen Serenity's sacrifice?"

"I could see everything in your eyes'. However I don't think I should have told her. She is blaming all of you, and is refusing to help you out anymore. Her anger worries me; you know how she gets."

"Well at least she's expressing emotion again."

"Yes, the time on Earth without all of the fighting has been good for her soul, and mine. But now that this fighting has started, I can feel her slipping away again." Ittenshikai sighed and took a sip from her coffee mug. Her and Setsuna had decided to meet at a coffee shop to discuss things. "So how are the others?"

"They're doing well, and they're very curious about the two of you. However Saturn, Luna, Artemis, and myself met and decided not to tell them more than they need to know. We'll let you tell them in your own time."

"Arigato. Things I have been sensing disturb me. I can feel tension between the inner and outer senshi."

Setsuna stared into her coffee mug. "We're all otomadachi, but they have conflicting opinions on how things should be done. So we don't always end up acting as a team."

"I understand, and you've been getting caught in the middle right?" Setsuna nodded. "I see, there is teamwork in the inners, and teamwork in the outers, but not just plain teamwork. That will have to change or the universe is doomed."

"Itten-nechan I've been looking for you everywhere!" Nichirin ran across the street and over to the outdoor table Ittenshikai and Setsuna were occupying.

Setsuna grinned at Nichirin, "Konichi wa Sun-san, how are you?"

Nichirin turned to Setsuna and narrowed her eyes, "Meiousei...the NAME is Nichirin."

Setsuna continued to grin at the glaring girl, "the NAME is Setsuna."

Nichirin shifted her glare to Ittenshikai, "I thought I said we should have nothing to do with them. They aren't worthy of our help. We're dead for a year and they let the kingdom be destroyed."

Pluto's eyes widened //so they really were dead//.

"Now Nichi-chan you know that's not fair, they didn't just LET the kingdom be destroyed. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. If it weren't for my stupidity, we would have been there to help."

Nichirin's face softened and she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's not your fault that happened Itten-nechan, please stop blaming yourself."

"May I ask, what did happen?" Ittenshikai looked at Setsuna with sad eyes. "Never mind I understand."

"Well I have to get going now, I'll think about the situation a little more. Don't worry about it nechan, no one blames you." Nichirin gave her sister a hug before turning to Setsuna with a kinder expression than before. "Sumimasen Setsuna-sama, for my rude words earlier. I'm sure you tried your best to save the Moon Kingdom. Tell Saturn-chan I said konichi wa, but I don't think I can handle talking to any of you yet." Nichirin bowed to Setsuna and then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Well this coffee has made me hungry, would you like to come to my apartment and have some home made cookies. I'm interested to learn about your new career." Setsuna stood up. Ittenshikai nodded and also stood up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaa Setsuna!"

"Sayonara Ittenshikai!"

Ittenshikai ran off and Setsuna headed back inside. Then the door slammed behind her. Setsuna gasped, the room was pitch black. All the lights had been turned off, and all of the shades had been drawn. Setsuna reached over and turned on the nearest lamp. When she turned around her eyes went wide and her face registered a multitude of emotions. Among those emotions were shock and fear. "You, it can't be." Her voice was strained to a whisper.

A mysterious feminine voice replied. "Oh but it is me...you think you're little friends Universe and Sun are the only ones who can come back from the dead? What's wrong, mentor? You don't look happy to see me. I'm certainly happy to see you! Now I can commence my mission." 

Setsuna reached for the button on her communicator and pushed it, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Anyone! I need help at home now! It's..." The transmission was cut off by a beam of light that destroyed the communicator. Setsuna grabbed her wrist and winced in pain from the burn. Then she became determined; she grabbed her transformation wand and transformed into SuperSailorpluto.

"Now you wouldn't want to use your attack in here would you? You'd ruin your beautiful home!"

Pluto did not like the mocking tone of voice her enemy had. "Dead scream!" Her opponent simply laughed. Pluto was bewildered when her attack was sucked into a black circle that then closed in around it and shrunk to create a black marble sized ball. The black ball continued to fly at Pluto, but she managed to deflect the attack using her staff.

"Very good," the voice scoffed, "but I think that there's company coming so I don't have any time to play. Gomen!" Another black circle came hurling towards Pluto. Pluto prepared to deflect it but to her surprise she was sucked in! The circle then formed another small marble and it floats back to rest in a black gloved hand. The woman cackled and took out a black velvet purse and she plopped the black marble into it. Then she tapped the largest bead on her gold bracelet and called, "come to me soul thief!" A portal similar to the one Pandora had used appears in the middle of Setsuna's apartment. A bright blue figure steps out of the portal. The figure looks generically human. It steps over to the figure in the shadows and sniffs at the black purse. Then it is surrounded by a black glow and it begins to morph. When it has completed the morphing process it looks just like Super Sailor Pluto only entirely blue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pluto-san!" Neptune shouted and banged on the door. "She's not responding, maybe she's out somewhere." Neptune shot a worried glance at her partner.

Uranus shook her head, something was wrong. Finally Uranus couldn't take it anymore. "Step aside Neptune." Neptune consented and Uranus kicked the door down.

"Pluto-san?" Neptune called as the pair cautiously peered into the darkened apartment, "Pluto-san are you there?"

"Shhhh," Uranus put a finger to Neptune's lips, "I hear something." Neptune listened and sure enough there was some sort of hissing noise coming from inside the apartment. Neptune and Uranus jumped out of the way just in time as a blue creature streamed past. 

Neptune and Uranus stared at each other and said together, "That looked like Pluto-san!" Without another word the partnership took off in pursuit of the Pluto look alike. They finally caught up to it as it grabbed onto the head of a plump middle aged lady. The lady went lifeless. and a gold energy surged through the monster gathering in a tiny ball where the heart would be. Then the monster morphed again, this time taking the form of the lady. Uranus and Neptune gasped.

The monster took off again; stealing the soul's of its victims and assuming their form. All the while the gold energy inside of the monster continued to grow. As fast as Uranus and Neptune ran they couldn't keep up. They tried to hurl their attacks at the monster, but the monster simply dodged. The bodies continued to fall but suddenly, "stop right there!" The monster looked in front of himself and found Sailor Moon and the rest of the inner senshi. The monster snarled and turned around to head in the other direction but Uranus and Neptune blocked its path. "You not only steal people's identities, but you steal souls to! I am champion of love and justice Sailor Moon! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon used her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss and destroyed the creature. The golden sphere of energy floated high into the air and dispersed, the souls returning to their rightful owners.

"We've got to find Pluto-san!" Neptune cried. The sailor senshi ran as quickly as possible to Setsuna's apartment. There they found Hotaru standing in front of the open doorway crying.

"Hotaru-chan, what is it?" Uranus asked.

"Pluto-mama's gone."

"She's dead!?" EternalSailormoon screeched.

"I don't know, but I couldn't find her anywhere. All I found was this." Hotaru held out Pluto's charred and broken wrist communicator.

"Oh kami," Uranus whispered. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they all hoped for the safety of their friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the rooftop across the street SuperSailorsun and SuperSailoruniverse looked on. SuperSailoruniverse cried as she recalled the fun time she had with Setsuna that very afternoon. SuperSailorsun held her arms around herself and shivered in the biting wind. "I can't believe she's gone," Sun said, and she recalled how cruelly she had treated her the last time they spoke, "I feel terrible."

"At least she's not dead."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If she had died, I would have felt it."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"It's my fault; I should've stayed around a while longer."

"Universe-nechan, you can't blame yourself for everything."

"Watch me," the siblings laughed bitterly.

//Sumimasen Setsuna-chan, but I've decided that I will help the others, I will look after them. I hope you make it back safe from wherever you are. //


	7. Episode 7: A New Kind of Race Track. Ru...

Note: I in no way support the use of fake id's or riding motorcycles with out helmets. Please abide by the rules and always keep safety in mind. Thank you.

Episode 7: A New Kind of Race Track. Run for Your Life Sailor Uranus!

Haruka flew by yet another opponent. Her thirst for speed was even greater today. She was trying desperately to forget about the situation with Pluto. However no matter how fast she went she was unable to outrun her thoughts. Even as she pulled into the lead all she could think about was how she had let Setsuna down, and how Setsuna might be dead.

"And the winner is Tenou Haruka!"

"Yeah! Way to go Haruka!" Haruka smiled as she heard Michiru's voice over all of the other screaming spectators. She pulled of her helmet and glanced over to the sidelines where she spotted Michiru waving and cheering for her. Haruka gave her partner a little wave before proceeding to the winner's circle.

After the prizes had been awarded, Haruka ran over to greet her friend. "Konichi wa Michiru."

"Konichi wa Haruka! You did a great job!"

"Yeah, you really flew like the wind." Haruka glanced over Michiru's shoulder and Michiru spun around to find Nichirin with a very amused look on her face. "What they say is true. You really are a pro, which is why I came to challenge you to a race."

"You want to challenge Haruka to a motorcycle race?" Michiru couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice. Haruka was a pro, she'd never even see Nichirin in a race!

"Yeah, I'm in to motorcycle racing myself. I'm not as fast as you but on my playing field it takes more than pure speed."

"You're playing field?" Haruka was skeptical.

"Yeah you know, Devil's Lane, dead man's curve and the likes."

"Devil's Lane!?" Haruka and Michiru screeched simultaneously

"Yeah, think you can handle it?"

"Well...uh..."

"Come on! It'll be fun."

"Well...I...."

"scared?"

Haruka paused, then smirked, "iie, I'll be there."

"Haruka!"

"Great, oh and I'll be going to some clubs beforehand, Michiru-san you're also free to come if you want. Then we can drop you off before the race. Sound good?"

"Sure, I'm in, Michiru?"

Michiru glared at Haruka, she was not in favor of this idea. Michiru knew Haruka had only agreed because she needed the distraction. //Then again I could use the distraction myself//. Also somewhere deep inside her a voice was arguing that it would be fun. Michiru finally admitted defeat, "fine!" she said in an exasperated tone, "but how are we supposed to get in?!"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered I'll meet you at the Crown Center at eight! Dress sexy!" She stressed the final comment with a wink. Haruka returned the wink and as Nichirin sauntered off she grinned at Michiru, who returned the grin with a glare. 

"Jealous?" Haruka teased.

Michiru fumed, "I just don't get it! First you're suspecting that this girl may be an enemy, and now you two are acting like long lost best friends AND you are going racing in a dangerous neighborhood!"

"Well I guess I feel the need for a new challenge and I'm intrigued. Besides she seems nice enough, I have a hunch that she isn't our enemy."

Michiru was dumbfounded, "who are you and what have you done with Haruka?" Haruka stared at her for a while before she burst out laughing.

"Hey you said I need to learn to be more trusting of people."

"Hmph! You just can't say no to a bishoujo can you?"

"So you are jealous!" Michiru growled and stamped her foot on Haruka's before stalking off. Haruka grabbed her foot, "Itai!" Haruka exclaimed but she kept laughing harder until tears began to spill from her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka and Michiru had been waiting at the crown game center for awhile. Haruka leaned her back against her motorcycle. Michiru sighed and glanced at her watch for the fiftieth time while she tapped her foot impatiently. "She's twenty minutes late, I wonder what's taking her." Michiru stated, she was actually worried for her new friend. Haruka had been right before, she was jealous, in actuality she thought Nichirin was lots of fun and was looking forward to going clubbing. She had no clue what had caused her behavior earlier, but Haruka told her not to worry about it, sometimes Michiru felt as if Haruka understood her better than she did.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be here."

As if on cue Nichirin pulled up on her motorcycle. "Konban wa, gomen I'm late! I had to sneak out. My sister doesn't really approve of my attending these races."

"No problem bishoujo. Demo...uh...aren't you forgetting something?" Haruka looked at her strangely.

"Iie I don't think so, doshite?"

"What I think that Haruka means is that, where's your helmet?" Michiru offered.

Nichirin stared at the pair blankly for a moment before she burst out laughing, "Oh yeah...that! I've never liked helmets much, they make me look like a baka," Haruka and Michiru sweatdropped. "Also it earns me some respect."

Michiru snorted, "among whom? Convicts! Besides, isn't that dangerous?" 

"Iie, among the other riders. And yes it is dangerous, but considering my size, and the fact that I'm a girl, I need all the respect I can get."

"Well then I guess when we're racing, I'll also go helmetless, but as for right now I'll play it safe." Haruka was putting on her own helmet to demonstrate her statement. Then she handed another helmet to Michiru who gave her a mock glare. Haruka winked at Michiru and Michiru's face softened. She never could stay mad at Haruka for long.

"All right, here we go!" Nichirin said as she started up her engine. Michiru put on her helmet and hopped on the back of Haruka's motorcycle. Nichirin entered the busy Tokyo streets with ease before gunning her engine and speeding off. Haruka and Michiru followed closely behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the trio arrived at the club Europa, Nichirin presented Haruka and Michiru with brand new fake ID's. "So you're positive that this will work?" Haruka questioned.

"Sure! They might not even card you cause I come here all the time. Besides, like half of the people in there are underage so it's no biggie." Nichirin waved her hand as if to brush away the question, then she turned on her heel and strutted boldly towards the front of the very long line. Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed the petite rebel. "Konban wa, Dave!" Nichirin greeted the bouncer.

"Konbon wa Nichirin-san, I see you brought a bishoujo with you." the bouncer winked at Michiru. Then the large black haired man spotted an unhappy Haruka and smiled, "you better keep an eye on her man, or some guy will try to steal her from you." Haruka, Michiru, and Nichirin all snickered. Dave frowned, obviously not understanding the joke but he dismissed it and pulled back the rope, granting the group admittance. The people in the line either groaned or started to curse. The group bid farewell to Dave and entered the club.

"He thought your were a boy!" Nichirin commented, still laughing.

"Most people do!" Haruka stated, shaking her head.

"Well you can use that to your advantage, people here are a lot less likely to bother a guy...but I wouldn't put it past them." Nichirin winked indicating what she had meant by that statement. Haruka and Michiru's eyes went wide as saucers and then they howled with laughter. When everyone finally recovered they took in their surroundings. Techno music blasted from the speakers as the throng danced. Multi- colored lights pulsated through the darkened club. 

"Wow," Michiru spoke.

"There is a lot of people here, I can't believe that the bouncer didn't even ask for our I.D.!" Haruka exclaimed.

"It pays to have connections," Nichirin replied smugly before she took on a more instructional tone, "now first off, if you get a drink do not take your eyes off it for a SECOND, even when its being made make sure you ALWAYS have your eyes on it."

"Doshite?" Michiru inquired.

"Someone might try to slip dugs in it," Nichirin replied simply. Haruka and Michiru glanced around suspiciously. "Second, don't make eye contact with anyone that seems the least bit threatening," Haruka and Michiru stopped looking around, "Always stay with a group, and don't use the bathrooms unless you absolutely have to. Finally, you may have to stand up for yourself. If you have problems get me, but you two seem pretty strong, so I don't think that will be a problem. Alright! Let's go have fun!" Nichirin concluded leaving Haruka and Michiru very dizzy.

They quickly found some other kids from school and danced to the enchanting music. Everyone was having a great time. Haruka and Michiru had never really talked to Nichirin's friends before, but they were very nice to them, a little crass maybe, but nice. The pair had some moves but Nichirin and her friends were REALLY good, especially Nichirin. A few of them, including Nichirin did some break dancing to one of the songs. Then some large, muscular, and perverted guy came up and started to bug Nichirin. Haruka saw this and went to help her but Nichirin waved her hand, calling her off. The guy advanced on Nichirin but she grabbed his arm and slammed him on to the floor. Then she went back to dancing as if nothing had happened. 

Haruka and Michiru gaped, "That guy was like 10 times her size!" Michiru cried.

"She's really strong," noted Haruka. //Maybe I was right before...maybe she is the enemy! How else could she be so strong for her size?!// Haruka scowled before dismissing the thought, and decided not to tell Michiru about her brief suspicion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nichirin and Haruka had just arrived at Devil's Lane after dropping Michiru off. Three burly men approached them menacingly. "Well, well, if it isn't Chibi-Nichi." one men started.

"Konban wa Jackie." Nichirin replied teasingly. 

'Jackie' growled at her, "you better leave if you know what's good for you! And take your little friend with you!"

"Ooo I'm soooooo scared," Nichirin retorted.

'Jackie' lunged at her, but a dark skinned man held him back. "Now Jack, lets be sporting, she's just a girl after all, she'll never survive this course. I heard its real tough, even we might not make it." With that the three men trudged off to prepare for the race.

Haruka scowled, she didn't like this. //Those guys are up to something.// She had seen the ebony skinned man wink, and judging by Nichirin's expression, so had she. Haruka gave a bitter smile, //she obviously had bruised their egos so they want to get rid of her, I know ALL about that...//

"Well we better get to the starting line, don't worry about those creeps." Haruka jumped as she was suddenly dragged from her reverie. "Oh yeah, and watch out for traps, there's always a few around and it seems as if they're planning something big."

"Traps?"

"Yeah, like bombs, wires, spikes, those sort of things. don't worry though, just follow my lead." Nichirin gave Haruka and encouraging smile as they took their places.

"Ready?" An 'announcer' spoke. Engines revved. "Go!" A bullet went off signifying the beginning of the race. Motorcycles sped off, with Nichirin and Haruka in the lead. 

From an alleyway a dark figure watched. A deep, yet feminine voice spoke, "there's my next target, Tenou Haruka, or should I say, Sailor Uranus."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka was quite impressed with Nichirin's skills. She could have passed Nichirin, but Nichirin was still faster than most of the racers that she's competed against. Haruka also knew that Nichirin was also holding back, looking for traps. There were many obstacles that the two had passed through with ease, once Haruka had gotten the hang of it, but Haruka could feel the danger in the air it was so thick. The other racers were so far behind that Haruka couldn't even see them anymore. For some reason this fact disturbed Haruka. Suddenly Haruka was sucked back into reality as she saw Nichirin signaling for her to stop. Haruka stopped like a real pro and ran over to see what was the problem. "What's wrong?"

"A section of the bridge down the road has been blown up!" Nichirin responded sounding very irritated.

Haruka squinted her eyes down the long road but couldn't see a blown up section. "I guess I'll just have to take you're word for it. I don't see anything."

"Yeah, well it's really far down the road!" Nichirin snapped.

"Is something else wrong?" Haruka inquired.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that those baka's aren't clever enough or resourceful enough to pull that off! I wonder who could have done this!"

Suddenly the a loud crash, Nichirin's question was answered in the form of a black monster. The monster was closing in leaving destruction in it's wake. It was maybe eight feet tall and powerfully 'built'. "Hop on!" Nichirin commanded. Haruka obeyed and Nichirin drove away as fast as she could.

"What do we do when we get to the break in the bridge!" Haruka shouted.

"I don't know...ummm...jump! All I know is we have to get away from that monster." //If only I could transform...then I could show that monster a thing or two.//

"Right." //If only I could transform...then I could show that monster a thing or two.// The motorcycle was going so fast that it was almost a blur //damn we're going fast.// Finally they were nearing the break in the bridge. //This is so far away! How could she have seen this!// Nichirin began to accelerate so that they would have enough momentum to make the jump but suddenly the monster rose up from the break in the bridge. The bike screeched to a halt with the two miraculously keeping their balance. "Okay, that thing can swim..." Haruka began.

"Really, really, fast." Nichirin finished.

The monster approached them leisurely, just to mock them. Haruka glared daggers at the monster and she hopped of the motorcycle. //That's it, I won't have my soul being stolen by that cocky monster!// "Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!" There was a gold flash of light and then SuperSailoruranus appeared. Nichirin gaped at her before grinning smugly. "Uranus World Shaking!" Sailoruranus's attack blasted the monster and injured it. //K'so, how am I going to explain this!//

"I knew it! You are Sailoruranus and Michiru-chan is Sailorneptune!" Nichirin exclaimed from behind. Haruka turned around and stared in disbelief at the now standing Nichirin who had a satisfied grin on her face. "I guess its only fitting that the first one I find is my first pupil!"

"What?...How?...Who?..." Uranus stuttered. //Oh crap, what if she IS the enemy, and I just revealed my identity to her!// Sailor Uranus began to panic but then Nichirin pulled a familiar looking locket from the pocket of her leather jacket...the locket belonging to SuperSailorsun!

"Sun Crystal Power!" Nichirin called. Haruka couldn't move, she could only stare in shock as she watched Nichirin transform into SuperSailorsun. 

//I knew there was something special about her!// Uranus thought in awe.

Finally SuperSailorsun appeared before her, "Uranus-chan, I am SuperSailorsun, I am the one who trained you, I am your mentor." Uranus just nodded dumbly and Nichirin smirked, "I'll explain it all later, but right now we have other problems." Uranus spun around and indeed the monster was starting to recover. The monster lunged at Uranus in a speed that no human eye could see. "Uranus-chan look out!" The monster grabbed Uranus, but didn't steal her soul. "Sun Life Flow!" A stream of multicolored light hit the monster square in the forehead. The monster flew back unconscious still clutching Sailor Uranus. It fell back into the break in the bridge. "Uranus-chan!"

"Help!" Sun saw Uranus' fingers clutching onto the edge and she ran over. Uranus had gotten one of her arms free, but the unconscious monster was weighing her down. Sun started to pull Uranus up but then a black energy came from under the bridge and sucked her in. For some reason though it didn't suck in the monster. The monster fell as the black energy formed a marble sized ball and returned back under the bridge. The monster vanished.

"Iie!" Sun cried as she frantically peered under the bridge. There was nothing there. "IIEEEEEEEEE!" Sun shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmph! Sailor Sun, or should I say SUPERSailorsun...or is it Jinnikuo Nichirin? Hmmm, I see you've gained new power to. No matter, I'll deal with you soon enough. It's true what they say.... Revenge IS sweet." The feminine voice cackled in the shadows as she held two black marbles into the light. One flashed black and scarlet, while the other navy and yellow.


	8. Episode 8 : Sing the blues, oh sorrowful...

Episode 8 : Sing the blues, oh sorrowful soul.

"No word yet on the cause of mysterious deaths of 27 people at Devil's Lane last night. Police are still looking for suspects. They are also searching for young champion racer Tenou Haruka, who was reported to have been at Devil's Lane. She is presumed dead, but her body has not yet been accounted for...." The anchorwoman's face blurred as the tears once again welled up in Michiru's eyes. Michiru sat in the dark apartment that she shared with Haruka just staring at the TV and sobbing. Occasionally the phone would ring, usually it was Usagi, sometimes Hotaru, and the others had all called at least once. But Michiru didn't want to talk to anyone now...except Haruka. The anchorwoman abruptly changed topics, and with the topic went her solemn tone of voice that was replaced by a new perky tone, "So Bob-san, any chance for some sun?" Michiru felt a wave of revulsion wash over her. That anchorwoman made her sick. She didn't care, not at all. Michiru snatched the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV off. Now she sat in total darkness and just let the tears flow freely.

Usagi strode boldly for the door of Haruka and Michiru's apartment. She hesitated before gently knocking on the door. No response. She knocked again. No response. "Konichiwa...Michiru-san?" No response. Usagi frowned and began to bang on the door. Still no response. "Come on Michiru-san! Open up! I know you're there and I'm not leaving!" Usagi strained her ears and picked up some movement coming from the other side of the door. The doorknob turned and the door slowly creaked open revealing a very weary looking Michiru. She obviously hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Her entire face was wet, just washed, a feeble attempt to cover up the fact that she'd been crying. However her eyes were still a telltale red. Behind her Usagi could see that there wasn't a light on in the apartment and all the curtains had been drawn. "Didn't you get any of our calls? We've all been worried sick! We've been trying all day to reach you!"

"Gomen, I had the phone's volume turned off," Michiru lied.

Usagi saw right through her. "Well you're coming with me, we're going to go have some fun!"

"Gomen Usagi-chan, but I'll have to keep a rain check, I don't really feel up to-"

"Well, Tough!" Usagi declared firmly and she grabbed Michiru by the wrist and dragged Michiru out of the apartment. Michiru just managed to shut the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe all that's happening! First Setsunna-san, now Haruka-san!" Minako exclaimed as she walked down the street with Rei.

"I know, I tried to read the mystic flames last night, but I saw nothing, and Ami's beating her brains out trying to come up with something on that computer!" Rei responded.

"How's Michiru-san taking this? I haven't been able to get a hold of her." 

"I don't know, I couldn't either. No one's seen her since we heard. Usagi-chan went over there to try to get Michiru's mind off it."

"I seriously doubt that will happen."

"I know, but Usagi's determined. I think that Usagi's taking her to that new Fine Arts Institute. You know, the one that's being run by Stardust-sama?"

Minako got hearts in her eyes. "Wow, I bet that place could help me become an idol! What do you say we go check it out! I mean we could use some cheering up!"

"Sure, I've been wanting to check that place out myself. I mean if I'm going to be a model, a singer, an actress, a...."

"Great lets go!" Minako grabbed Rei's arm and dragged her as she tore through the crowd at light speed. When they arrived at the fine arts institute Rei was gasping for air, Minako however, was unfazed. Minako stared dreamily at the building before she took a deep breath and stepped through the sliding doors. Rei followed closely behind. The two gasped when they saw who was running the counter. "Umm, don't you volunteer at the pet store?" Minako inquired. Nichirin looked up from the Manga she was reading and smiled. Minako and Rei wandered over to the desk.

"I do, but my nechan runs this place, so I help out when I can," Nichirin replied.

"Oh I thought Stardust-sama ran this place," Rei mumbled, obviously disappointed.

"She does," an enchanting voice spoke up from behind them. Nichirin smirked and the two spun around to see Ittenshikai dressed in a black leotard smiling at them. Minako and Rei's jaws unhinged as they looked from Nichirin, to Ittenshikai, and back to Nichirin again.

"Stardust-sama is your sister! And you never told us!" the pair said in synch.

Nichirin shrugged and Ittenshikai chuckled. Then the pair shifted their attention back to Ittenshikai, "please call me Ittenshikai," she insisted. The two nodded still open mouthed. Ittenshikai walked gracefully around to join her sister behind the counter. "So what can I help you with? Dance lessons? Singing? Painting?"

At that moment the doors slid open and Usagi dragged a weakly protesting Michiru into the building. Michiru stopped when she saw Nichirin. Nichirin suddenly decided that the floor was fascinating and began to study it. No one spoke except Usagi but when she noticed Nichirin she clamped her mouth shut. The awkward silence added to the tension in the air. Nichirin had already told everyone (except Ittenshikai, Raa, and Zorya) that she had been knocked unconscious and seen nothing.

Nichirin tersely spoke, "you know what I better go, I've got to get to the pet shop, ja minna!" Nichirin gathered her things and walked hurriedly out the door."

Then the silence took over again before Ittenshikai finally broke it. "So I assume you four will want to take a class together?" The four nodded, "well what would you like to do?"

"Singing," replied Rei.

"Singing," agreed Usagi 

"Copycat," Rei muttered. Usagi stuck her tongue out, Rei did the same, and so the war began.

"Everything!" Minako exclaimed.

Ittenshikai laughed, "well alright, how about we just start with a singing course, and a jazz dance course hm?" All the girls save Michiru nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, follow me ladies."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had a great time at dance class. Even Michiru cracked a smile. Usagi provided laughs for all as she klutzed out on every single move. Rei proved to have a significant talent. Minako, although a klutz herself, was by far the best in the class, even though she had just started. And Michiru, although she danced with grace, made the jazz steps look very depressing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then came the vocal lessons, which was also taught by Ittenshikai. Ittenshikai had decided to change the lesson plan to help Michiru deal with the situation. "All right class, today we're going to take a stab at the blues. Although it's probably more significant to American culture, the blues is an important genre of music. It allows you to express yourself and get things off your chest, so to speak. No I'm going to do a very simple freestyle of the blues then I want each of you to come up and sing your own verse. Now lets all be supportive okay?"

"Okay," the class chorused.

Ittenshikai smiled. "Good. Now, this will be accapella, maybe another day we can add instrumental music." The class nodded signaling Ittenshikai to proceed.

You'd think that stardom

would be more sweet

but no one really cares

what you really think!

the people that surround me

are sickeningly fake

sometimes I don't know

Just how much more I can take!

I've got the blues

Yeah I've got the blues

I've got the stardom blues

yeah.

Members of the class took turns singing their verses finally it was Minako's turn. Minako's voice was the best so far, sweet and cheerful.

Can't remember the last time

That I went out

My heart's been broken

Too Many times to count!

I'm sick of being lonely

How long must I wait

If I'm so pretty

Why can't I get a date?!

I've got the blues

Yeah I've got the blues!

I've got the Broken Hearted blues

Next it was Rei's turn and she sounded even better than Minako!

People say that I'm bossy

that I'm hot-tempered.

They say I don't care,

and I don't hear a word.

But I hear them

I value all that they say.

I try to tell them

But my pride gets in the way!

I've got the blues

Yeah I've got the blues,

I've got the too proud blues!

Now Usagi was up and everyone was amazed at how good her voice was, she could go pro! it wasn't nearly as good as Ittenshikai's, but then none of them had heard anyone whose was. And Usagi put a lot of feeling into her verse.

I may ditz out

and I may be a klutz

But that doesn't mean!

That I don't have guts!

I'm no straight A

But I do have thoughts

And they're just as valid

As all of yours are!

I've got the blues!

Yeah I've got the blues!

I've got the been underestimated blues!

Michiru had listened carefully to everyone. Everyone had problems, many had lost loved ones, and it made her feel better. She also saw all of her friends in a new light, and she has almost feeling happy. Michiru was last, and she promised herself she wouldn't cry. She could do this.

You were my partner!

And my very best friend

I never thought 

That this was how it would end!

Now that you're gone

Part of me's gone to

Who'd have thought

I'd need you as much as I do!

I've got the blues!

Yeah I've got the blues!

I've got the emptiness blues!

yeah.

While her voice hadn't been quite as good as her three predecessors, she put so much feeling into it that many of the students sat in thought, deeply moved. Those that knew her were in tears as she took her seat. However Michiru was smiling ever so slightly. A load had been lifted from her shoulders and now that she could see past her grief she knew that Haruka was going to be okay.

Ittenshikai smiled to herself. She could feel Michiru's relief and hope. //Good, she needed that.//

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the class ended Minako, and Rei ran up enthusiastically to Ittenshikai. Usagi was chatting with Michiru as they leisurely followed.

"This has been so much fun!" Minako squeaked.

"Yeah, anything else we can do!" Rei agreed.

Ittenshikai giggled, "well I only have one more class today, you girls up for ballet."

The other girls nodded enthusiastically, even Michiru.

"Great, you girls go change and change back into those leotards you purchased earlier and I'll see if I can dig up some shoes for you to borrow." Ittenshikai turned from the hyper girls still laughing to herself. Suddenly she felt a brief flash of bitterness and anger radiating from someone. Ittenshikai looked around suspiciously, //probably just my imagination. Still, I better stay on my guard.//

From the shadows a female figure observed the group. "Go ahead and try to stop me Universe, Ittenshikai, whatever you go by these days. You won't do any better at protecting Neptune than your sister did at protecting Uranus. I have a special servant to keep YOU occupied."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pliete, everybody! good. Ummm...keep trying Usagi, you'll get it...uh...better!" Ittenshikai instructed.

Michiru raised her hand, Ittenshikai nodded to her. "Ittenshikai-san, may I please use the restroom?"

"Yes you may Michiru, but I told you, call me Ittenshikai!"

"Yes Ittenshikai-sa...Ittenshikai!"

Michiru walked off to find the restroom and Ittenshikai resumed instructing the class. "No Usagi-san...here let me show you...Pliete." Suddenly horrible music filled the classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A room full of unconscious people greeted Michiru when she returned from the bathroom. Michiru gasped. Then she spotted A womanly black monster wearing a pink tutu draining the soul from s student. Michiru sweat dropped before she retreated to the hallway unnoticed...or so she thought. Ittenshikai stirred, //What happened. Nani?! I guess my powers allowed me a certain degree of protection from that awful noise.// Ittenshikai glanced to her side and saw the monster stealing a student's soul. //Oh no!// Then she shifted her gaze just in time to see Michiru slide into the dark hallway. //Michiru-san?//

Then she heard Michiru call, "Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up!" There was a blue flash and then SuperSailorneptune emerged from the hallway.

Ittenshikai smiled, //Nichirin was right.// Neptune did her introduction speech, however this time she sounded very angry. She was being so intense she didn't even notice as Ittenshikai pulled herself to her feet. 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune hurled her attack at her enemy, injuring it.

"Sailorneptune-chan!" Neptune turned to stare in shock at Ittenshikai who seemed unhurt, even though everyone else was either unconscious or dead. "Konichiwa Michiru-chan," Ittenshikai added low enough so only Michiru could hear.  
  
//Oh no! She knows who I am! Maybe she's an enemy, how else could she have recovered so quickly!// Michiru panicked, but then Ittenshikai reached into her near by gym bag and pulled out a locket that Neptune recognized as belonging to SuperSailoruniverse. Neptune's eyes went even wider, if possible.

"Star Crystal Power!" The room lit up with silver and pink light as Ittenshikai transformed. The monster noticed that Neptune was off guard and lunged at her, pinning her down. SuperSailoruniverse appeared, "Falling Star Shoot!" A small silver beam pierced the monster knocking it away from Neptune. Sailoruniverse looked over at Neptune. "Sailorneptune-chan, I am SuperSailoruniverse, I was your mentor. Good to be working with you again!" 

The monster jumped up and glared at Sailoruniverse. "You'll pay for that!" it threatened. Universe yawned, but then the monster pushed a button on some sort of watch that it was wearing. A pink beam struck Universe's ballet slippers. At first nothing happened. However then the monster pushed another button and Universe began to dance.

"I can't stop! How am I supposed to attack!" Universe screeched, but then she got an idea and she smirked. Universe began to dance freely, the monster appeared puzzled. "Look's like I'll have to fight dance with dance!" Universe quipped as she began to spin, "Pink Sparkle Spin!" The monster wailed in agony as it was destroyed and it returned all of the souls it had gathered, it's spell also wore off and everyone began to get up.

"Neptune-san...Universe-sama? What's going on?" Usagi asked confused, completely ignoring the fact that other people were around. However no one seemed to notice.

"It's been taken care of," Neptune replied, smiling at Universe in thanks. Suddenly another black circle came up from behind Neptune.

"Neptune-san!" Usagi cried in warning, but Neptune was sucked into the void. The black energy then formed a small black marble before it vanished.

"Neptune-san, iie..." Usagi wailed as tears ran down her face. The others could only stare in disbelief at the spot where their beloved friend Neptune had been just a moment earlier. Universe threw an apologetic at the girls. She gathered the dust left behind from the monster and pulled it into her locket. Then she detransformed and everyone gasped.

"You're...you're...Sailoruniverse-sama, Ittenshikai-san?" Usagi stammered.

"Yes I am, but there's no need for you to know that yet." Ittenshikai poured some pink dust from her locket into her palm. It began to glow and then she lifted her palm up and blew it at everyone. //Stardust memory erase...the memory of SuperSailoruniverse's identity.//

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Triton sat on his throne and smiled to himself. Two figures knelt in the shadows before him, one male, and one female. "Good work Kodomo-san," he praised.

"Why, thank you," the female figure replied.

"However, you lost the souls again," he condoned.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you remember correctly, my job is to capture the Sailor Senshi, not soldiers for the Master's army. Any should I capture is a bonus, don't forget that. Besides, if a certain someone was doing HIS job, it would make mine a lot easier." She motioned to the male figure beside her who grunted in response. 

"Fair enough. And don't worry, I was assured that Kinsen-san's plan is ready to be put in motion, correct?" The male figure nodded. Triton laughed, "splendid."


	9. Episode 9 : Ghostly Voices of the Past! ...

Episode 9 : Ghostly Voices of the Past! The spoiled Concert.

A male figure stood in the shadows gazing into a crystal ball. The gold on his bracelet flickered as images of SuperSailoruniverse were displayed. "Soon my love," he murmured, "soon."

Ittenshikai groaned as she observed the seemingly endless amount of paperwork that lay before her. "And Nichi-chan picks tonight to ditch me to go hang out with her friends." she grumbled. Ittenshikai loved to teach, and running this place was one of her greatest joys because it helped her to forget. She still blamed herself for the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. //If only I hadn't made such a poor judgment. Then maybe we would have been there to help.// However she never voiced her opinions to Nichirin for she knew it was futile. Nichirin would never blame her for anything. Nichirin seemed to be convinced that her sister was a perfect angel capable of doing no wrong. If Ittenshikai were to bring up the subject, Nichirin would only direct her anger at the others. Another sigh involuntarily escaped Ittenshikai as she sat down to the painstakingly tedious task of paperwork. The door of the center opened and Ittenshikai didn't even have to look up to know who it was. For one thing she could sense their very beings, and her extra sensitive hearing could easily pick out the three distinctive walks. The first set of footsteps was powerful and confident, and judging by the heaviness, belonged to a very busy person. The second was also confident, yet seemed aware and cautious. However it had a definite bouncy and cheerful quality to it. The last was carefree and careless, and not very rhythmic due to the owner's obvious clumsiness. Ittenshikai looked up gratefully from her work and came face to face with Rei, Minako, and Usagi. //Mars, Venus, and Moon// Ittenshikai mentally amended. "Konichiwa Minna-san," she greeted.

"Konichiwa!" they replied warmly.

"So what brings you girls back?'' Ittenshikai inquired, //I'd have thought they'd want to stay clear of here after what happened to Michiru-san.//

"Well we had such a great time at our free trial that we thought we'd come and sign up for some lessons that we thought we'd come sign up for some classes!" Minako responded.

"Great! You girls are very talented you know! So what can I sign you up for?"

"Acting, Voice, Jazz, ballet, and tap!" Minako replied.

"Same here!" Rei added.

Usagi smiled sheepishly, "well I'll sign up for signing, but since I'm not really the best of dancers, I think the only dance class I'll take is ballroom dancing!"

"That's just fine," Ittenshikai smiled encouragingly at Usagi, then she handed each girl a clipboard, "just fill out these forms, and remember that this time the classes aren't free!" The other girls nodded and went to the other side of the room where they sat down and began to fill out their forms. Suddenly a ringing noise went off announcing that Ittenshikai had a phone call on her cell phone. "Moshi moshi?" Ittenshikai answered, "WHAT!? BUT THAT'S THE NIGHT OF THE BIG CONCERT. Uhuh...uhuh," the other girls glanced quizzically up, "WHAT!? THEM TOO?! HOW AM I EVER SUPPOSED TO FIND PEOPLE ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE! YOU DON'T KNOW!? Ugh, fine...yeah it's okay...all right ja ne." Ittenshikai turned off her phone and growled in frustration. Then she spotted the sweat dropping girls and threw them a charming smile. "Say girl's, how well do you know my songs?"

"Oh we see your show every week, we know the words by heart!" answered Rei, who then blushed when she heard herself.

"Great, cos I have a BIG concert coming up next week, and I was wondering if you would like to be my back up singers and dancers! You see, my usual ones totally bailed on me and-"

"We'll do it!" Minako interrupted eagerly. 

Rei nodded in agreement, and both she and Minako had stars in their eyes. However Usagi looked doubtful, "dance?" she squeaked, "I think I'll pass, one can only stand so much embarrassment."

Ittenshikai frowned but she nodded in understanding. Just then the doors slid open and Nichirin strode in. "Well I've come to rescue you from Mount Paperwork!" she announced. Then Ittenshikai got a wicked gleam in her eye, "what?" Nichirin asked.

"Oi! dear onechan of mine, will you please be back up for me at my concert at the coliseum next week?"

"Pop!" a shocked Nichirin replied, "you want me to sing POP!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"If you do this for me, I'll overlook the detentions you got this week...all five of them."

"Eep! You know about those?!" Ittenshikai grinned smugly and shook her head yes. Nichirin threw down her arms in surrender and sighed, "fine I'll do it, but you better not make me where any stupid outfits!"

Ittenshikai pulled her sister into a hug, "arigato! You're a lifesaver!" Then she turned to the other girls, "you girls to, thank you SO much!"

"No problem," Rei replied coolly.

"Yeah! We're happy to help!" added a still starry-eyed Minako.

"Oh yay!" exclaimed Ittenshikai clapping her hands together. She ran over to the counter and grabbed her purse. After some digging, she produced several backstage passes that she presented to Usagi, "here's the pass Mamoru-kun asked for. I also got some for you and any of your friends who'd like to come to the concert!"

"Oh...arigato," Usagi grumbled. She liked Ittenshikai and all, however she wasn't too happy with how chummy her and Mamoru were. She snatched the passes and shoved them into her own purse. "Well let's go! Is it all right if we finish these forms at home and drop them off tomorrow?" Usagi said curtly.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine!" Ittenshikai grinned, pretending not to notice Usagi's sudden mood swing.

"Good," Usagi then marched briskly through the sliding doors.

Rei and Minako stared dumbly at their retreating friend, unable to figure out why she was acting so strangely, however Ittenshikai knew, she could feel it.

"Umm, well ja!" the two girls bid in unison before tearing off after their friend.

"Ja!" Ittenshikai and Nichirin shouted, "and rehearsals at 5:00 tomorrow!" Ittenshikai called.

Nichirin crossed her arms, "Hmph! That "Prince" Endyminion! I oughta-"

"Nichi-chan, please...let it go," Ittenshikai broke of her sister meekly before returning to her paperwork.

Nichirin tore the house apart as she searched frantically for the keys to her motorcycle. "RRRR! I'm going to be late for the sound check! Itten-nechan is gonna kill me!" All of a sudden she dropped everything she was holding and grabbed her head. She winced as her head began to throb. As the pain grew more and more intense she began to see things that she had never before. She saw her sister screaming in fear. She saw all of earth being blown apart and her friends having the life sucked from them. All these images were blurred by crimson blood that clouded her vision. The migraine heightened and the visions became more violent, "Oh no, not again," she whispered before passing out.

"Where is she!" Ittenshikai paced nervously. She'd sit down, stand up, pace, ask the same question, and pace. She'd been doing that for half an hour. Nichirin was over an hour late. //I have a bad feeling about this.//

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's just fine," Minako assured her.

"Yeah, besides she knows what she's doing, it's not like she needs the practice," Rei added.

"I know, I know, it's just...never mind, she's here." Minako and Rei looked around, but didn't see Nichirin anywhere in sight. Just then the doors flew open and Nichirin ran in looking rather disheveled. 

"Konichiwa minna! Sorry I'm late!" Nichirin greeted. She flashed them a fake grin that Ittenshikai saw right through.

"What's wrong...where were you?" Ittenshikai interrogated.

"I...I...had a headache." All the color suddenly drained from Ittenshikai's face. "Let's not worry about that now," Nichirin suggested, "I'm sure it's just stress, we'll figure it out later."

Rei watched the unfolding scenes closely, something was off. How had Ittenshikai known Nichirin was there before she even walked in the door? And why had Ittenshikai gotten so pale when Nichirin mentioned her headache? What was with the serious tones? Rei could sense some strange power around. Good or evil, she couldn't tell. She also felt another presence that was elsewhere. However that one was definitely evil. //I'll have to talk to the other's later. Something strange is going on.//

Thankfully there were no more strange events for the rest of the practice. Mamoru, Usagi, Yuuchirou, Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru all cheered them on from backstage. The show was going smoothly and it was now time for the final song. Edgy, attitude filled pop music fills the building.

__

when I look into your eyes

all that pain and regret

is simply too much

for someone your age

girls been playing with your hearts

cos you gave it away to easily

just don't worry about that

cos that all ends today

you say

you won't

ever get over your broken heart

I almost feel

the same way

but I won't give up like you are

don't you see!

I can show you the way!

you'll love again someday!

no more broken hearts

for either of us!

you don't need!

to be broken hearted any more!

I'll even up the score,

say goodbye to broken hearts!

when you look in my eyes

do you see my pain and regret

that's simply too much

for someone my age

boys have been careless with my heart

cos I gave it away to easily

we are the same

and our pain ends today

it's clear

to me

I can heal you're pain

it seems

you're scared

to see it that way

__

don't you see!

I can show you the way!

you'll love again someday!

no more broken hearts

for either of us!

you don't need!

to be broken hearted any more!

I'll even up the score,

say goodbye to broken hearts!

I can show you!

there is life after her!

__

things will be!

much better then they were!

just one kiss!

make a wish

let your pain wash away at this!

you won't regret it

The music solo takes over. As Nichirin moves effortlessly through the climax of the dance routine she thinks she sees a shadowy figure, and a glint of gold above to the right of the stage. However when she blinks, the figure is gone. //That migraine has gotten me so paranoid.// Nichirin mentally slaps herself and returns to concentrating on her performance.

__

don't you see!

I can show you the way!

you'll love again someday!

no more broken hearts

for either of us!

you don't need!

to be broken hearted any more!

I'll even up the score,

say goodbye to broken hearts!

don't you see!

I can show you the way!

you'll love again someday!

no more broken hearts

for either of us!

you don't need!

to be broken hearted any more!

I'll even up the score,

say goodbye to broken hearts!

The crowd explodes into cheers and the girls all bow. Ittenshikai catches some roses that are thrown at her and waves goodbye to the crowd. Suddenly a set of stage lights come crashing down on to the stage. Nichirin and Ittenshikai are separated from everyone else as a raging fire erupts. Chaos ensues as people scream and panic as they are evacuated from the building.

"Rei-san!" Yuuchirou cried as he ran out from backstage. He found Rei and Minako among the cascade of smoke. "Come on, let's go!" he ordered. Rei and Minako coughed and covered their mouths as they followed Yuuchirou back to the others. Once the group was gathered together they took off for the nearest exit. 

The others hung slightly back from Yuuchirou as Rei whispered to them, "I feel an evil prescence here." Everyone nodded and watched Yuuchirou disappear into the stampede. Then they quickly hurried back and once it was made sure that no one was around they each pulled out their transformation items.

"Moon Eternal Power Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Make-up!"

The girls transformed, as did Tuxedo Kamen. Then they ran on stage in search of the evil force and the two missing performers. What they found was a wall of fire and electricity. 

"Mercury Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury's attack froze the wall of fire and turned into a wall of ice. Jupiter smashed through the ice and when the sailor team passed it they saw an unusual sight.

Ittenshikai lay sprawled out on the floor, not moving. Flames surrounded her and would have engulfed her if it weren't for a section of fire that seemed to be creating a barrier around the singer, almost as if it was protecting her. Everyone gasped as the fire protecting Ittenshikai took on the solid form of SuperSailorsun. "She's is unconscious, and I think her ankle's broken. Saturnko?" Sun looked hopefully at the young warrior, who complied. Saturn walked without hesitating over to Ittenshikai and a purple glow took over Ittenshikai as Saturn began to heal her.

"Wait a minute here!" Moon exclaimed, "how did you get here and where's Nichirin-senpai?!" The soldier of the Sun smirked at the question, a very familiar smirk. Suddenly it clicked and the other soldiers save Saturn gasped, "Nichirin-senpai! You're Sailorsun! But then that would mean..." Moon's wide eyes shifted to Ittenshikai, "Ittenshikai-san is Sailoruniverse!"

"How astute," Sun replied sarcastically and Saturn snickered.

"Mmm, what happened?" Saturn backed away from Ittenshikai as she woke up. Ittenshikai looked at the fire, to Saturn, to Sun, to the others, "oh."

"Well know that that's settled, Mercury-san do you mind?" Sun motioned to the fire.

"Oh right!" stammered the still shocked soldier of Mercury as she began to power up her attack. However before she could launch the attack the fire became ice then shattered. Everyone looked around in shock, wondering who had done that. However then a figure stepped out from the shadows.

He was very handsome, with short white hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a black military uniform similar to the one worn by Nephrite. On his wrist was a gold beaded bracelet. "You!" screeched Sun, her voice strained in anger. Her eyes turned a bright red as she muttered in a deadly calm, "You will pay for what you've done."

"Honto ni? Well you won't be doing anything that's for sure. Besides it's not you I'm interested in, it's your dear sister." His voice was surprisingly charismatic for someone who was radiating so much evil. Everyone turned to Ittenshikai who was still sitting, but she was now backed up against the wall. A look of pure terror that seemed very out of place on her took over her features. However Sailorsun's eyes never left him, she stared at him with utmost hate.

"You will die!" Sun shouted as she charged at him.

"I don't think so," he lifted his hand and blasted ice directly at her locket. She was flung back and now looked uncharacteristic weak. The others made a move for him but he simply fired a blast of ice at their feet. As he stalked over to a cowering Ittenshikai.

"Iie," Sun whispered, her voice hoarse and weak. She bit back the pain and pulled herself up. "Iie!" she shouted as he grabbed Ittenshikai. A portal opened on the stage floor and he threw Ittenshikai into it. After throwing the once again charging Sailor Sun a look of triumph he jumped in himself. Sun reached the portal just as it disappeared. "Iie!" she screamed again. She fell to her knees and slammed her fists onto the floor where the portal had been. "Damn it! You coward!"

"Mars fire ignite!" Sailor Mars melted the binding ice and the group timidly approached the raging sailor soldier.

"Who was that?" Mercury inquired.

"THAT is the one responsible for mine and Universe-nechan's deaths," Sun growled as she jumped to her feet. "I'm going to find that bastard and kill him!"

Sun turned to leave, "We're coming to!" Moon declared.

"Stop right there!" a feminine voice commanded.

"I know that voice," SuperSailorsun breathed. Everyone turned and saw a sillohette that resembled Super Sailor Moon.

"Champion of hate and evil I am the original pretty soldier, Sailor Moon! I will do wrong and triumph over goody two shoes. And that means you!" Everyone gasped as light revealed the holder of the voice. She was dressed in a black, maroon, and gray, sailor senshi uniform with a velvet black pouch slung around her waist. Her raven hair was worn in the same way as Sailormoon's. Her eyes seemed to pierce through them and her sinister smile completed the evil look, "What? You were expecting someone else?" 


	10. Episode 10 : Broken Bonds - A Mortal Bat...

Broken Bonds - The Mortal Battle Between Old Friends

"Kodomo," SuperSailorsun hissed the name bitterly.

EternalSailormoon stared, numb with shock at the figure that was perched on the windowsill high above. //So this is what they meant when they said that I wasn't Sailormoon! They must know her, but how? Sailorsun-sama sure doesn't seem to like her much.// Sailor Moon glanced over at the warrior of the Sun and was baffled by all the emotions on her friend's face. Sailorsun was staring at the mysterious sailor intensely. Anger, pain, regret, guilt, relief, hate, care? Sailorsun's face was so mixed with emotion that no one emotion could be distinguished. Moon's gaze shifted to Sailor Saturn, the tiny soldier seemed to know a lot more then she was letting on. Saturn's face was full of awe, surprise, confusion, and yes-even anger. //Saturn-chan definitely knows who this girl is, now if only someone would tell ME.//

"Who are you?!" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

Sailor Moon could feel the scrutinizing ebony eyes on her. Sailor Moon defiantly met her 'double's' dark eyes. She was frowning but then a crooked smile formed on her lips, "Like I said, I am Sailormoon." The dark girl replied smoothly, her eyes never leaving EternalSailormoon.

"That's impossible!" SuperSailorjupiter shouted, "Sailormoon is...uh...Sailormoon!" The raven-haired Sailormoon rolled her eyes at the outburst switching her view to the tall sailor soldier, locking Jupiter's eyes with her own. She jumped down gracefully from the windowsill and landed a few feet in front of Jupiter. The mysterious senshi was quite tall.

"Ah, Jupiter-chan, well you've grown up. You're probably taller than I am now! Well I guess I HAVE been dead for quite some time. Time flies when you're in Hell."

Sailorjupiter was taken back, "how do you know who I am?!"

The taller Sailormoon snorted and spoke with her voice full of amusement, "I know who all of you are. Well except Tuxedo Kamen-chan, but I do know he's really Prince Endymion. You want to know who I am? I told you. If you want more information, ask Sailorsun, or maybe Sailorsaturn-chan, she's always been somewhat less dense then the rest of you. Not that I'm not surprised you don't remember me. When I was alive you were all very young, except Sun. Besides I know about how the Moon Kingdom was FINALLY destroyed, how you all died, and lost your memories. I wish I could have been there to see it....AHHH!" Sailor 'dark' Moon shrieked as she grabbed her neck. Then she glared at Sailor Sun. "It isn't politer to stare you know. If you stare at something for too long it just may catch fire," all of the amusement had fled from her and she was now spitting out the words.

"That's the point," Sun retorted. Her pupils were glowing an orange color. Eventually the orange faded back to black, however her irises remained red, signaling her rage.

"Gee, you don't look at all surprised Sun, I'm disappointed. And what's with the welcome? I thought you'd be happy when your long dead best friend was back from the grave."

Everyone's eyes became wide as saucers, //they were best friends!// The thought echoed over and over in Sailormoon's head. Seeing two former best friends at each other's throats was too much for her. Her head began to hurt with each thought. 

"I learned a long time ago not to expect anything of you, and as for your return, how did you get here?!"

The Dark Sailormoon snickered, "that's my little secret. You think that you're the only one who can be brought back from the dead?"

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, because I'm sending you right back where you came from!" Sun gave out a war cry before flying straight for the dark Moon, fist raised. She punched, and dark Sailormoon dodged out of the way.

"Come on guys, if we all work together we can beat her!" SuperSailorvenus rallied.

"Don't underestimate her!" Sun warned, "She's a greatly trained and skilled fighter, and she's tricky. Also, don't think!" After receiving some quizzical looks from the others ,minus Saturn, she elaborated, "she can read your mind."

"Good, so maybe I can expect a REAL fight this time around. Not your pretending and then taking me down without warning!"

"I did what I had to do, and if I have to, I'll do it again!" Sun shouted as she finally landed a kick in the ebony eyed Moon's stomach. The taller senshi winced before her fist connected with Sun's jaw and the girls were thrusted apart from each other.

"I don't think so, you might have gotten stronger, but so have I! You have no idea how much the dark powers have empowered me!"

"You're nothing but a sell-out and a traitor!"

"Just like you said, I did what I had to do! YOU betrayed ME!" The two charged at each other and locked into an intense battle. They were moving so fast that most of the Sailor Senshi couldn't even follow their movements, they were surprised to discover that the dark Moon could also fly.

Mercury's fingers moved swiftly over the keys of her mini computer. "Minna! I can't make any sense out of these readings! I've never seen anything like this before! It's almost like she's not all here, I mean like not alive!"

SuperSailormars' eyes narrowed in determination. She met eyes with Venus and they made an unspoken plan of attack. As they prepared to attack the dark Sailormoon, the other Sailor Moon now noticed that Sailor Saturn was clutching to her glaive for support. She looked very pale and hot tears ran down her face. //Why is Saturn crying? Poor girl, she probably remembers Sun and...uh...Moon when they were friends. Two friends, no BEST friends trying to kill each other. It's simply terrible.//

Mars spotted her opening, //that Sailormoon imposter seems to be distracted now.// She nodded slightly, just enough for Venus to notice. SuperSailormars pulled out her o fuda and began her incantation in a quite, yet strong whisper, "I call upon the Power of Mars, fireballs, charge!" Mars launched her now charged o fuda at the 'dark' Sailor Moon, and it attached itself to her forehead. Dark Sailormoon gasped as she was flung paralyzed against the wall.

"Venus love and beauty shock!" Venus' gorgeous attack struck the dark Sailor Moon with tremendous force. //Whew! I hope that worked//. The mysterious Moon had not only been struck head on by the attack, but the attack had also cause a chunk of the wall to collapse on her.

SuperSailorsun planted her feet onto the ground, her face set into a deep scowl. "You shouldn't interfere, this fight doesn't concern you," she admonished.

"Sheesh! We were only trying to help!" Mars and Venus snapped at the same time.

Sailorsun couldn't help but smile, but she made sure that the others didn't notice, //Well I guess they're not as pathetic as I thought. They've still got incredible power, but they lack attacks and skill. They can't defeat Kodomo, they're just being a nuisance by being here.//

"Damn it! She's just like Uranus-san and Neptune-san were!"

"Iie," Sailor Saturn piped up, her voice solemn, "Sun-chan's right, this fight doesn't concern us. You don't fully understand the situation."

"She's a threat to the Earth, so we should get to take a stab at her to!" Jupiter insisted.

Saturn sighed and shook her head, "stay on guard, I didn't know her as well as the others did, but I know she won't go down that easy." 

//So true.// The voice of the dark Sailormoon resounded in their heads. Everyone snapped there heads in attention as the mound of rubble exploded and when the dust settled the inner senshi and Tuxedo Mask literally rubbed their eyes in disbelief. Their stood dark Sailormoon, who save a few minor scratches and bruises, was unarmed. An amused grin took over her features in response to the other's reactions, obviously delighted by their shock. Even Sun and Saturn were surprised, not by the fact she was alive, they had anticipated that, but that she had been barely hurt.

"That's...That's impossible!" Venus shrieked, "I...I...I Gave that shot everything I had!"

Dark Moon's grin spread. "You should really listen to your elders, girls, Sun is right for once. You don't belong in this fight. I guess that I'll just have to make sure that there will be no more interruptions....Black Magic Spellbinding!" Black ribbons rushed at the six other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. They were tied up and screamed as their energy was drained. The shadowy Moon cackled, "That's better, no where were we? Oh yeah!" dark Moon attacked Sun and did a flying kick which Sun dodged and retaliated with a double punch, that dark Moon dodged.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at her companions. Saturn and Venus were unconscious, and the others were like herself. Capable of doing nothing but stare weak and helpless at the ongoing fight. The only one with enough energy left to even come close to struggling to break free was Jupiter. Every once and a while she would wiggle and fight, but the bonds were simply too tight. Sailormoon returned her attention back to the fight //how I wish Uranus-san, Neptune-san, and Pluto-san were still around. Then maybe we wouldn't be so helpless. This fight will last forever. They are too evenly matched.//

Finally Sun and dark Moon jumped back from each other into their fighting stances. They were both breathing heavily, bruised, and bleeding. Yet neither showed any signs of quitting. "You're holding back," dark Moon stated coldly, "What's wrong? Don't have the heart to kill me again? The Sanzusuishou may have given you more power, but it has made you soft."

"Oh I don't think so," Sun smirked, "I just want to see what your up to, I'm sure you're the one behind Pluto-sama, Uranus-chan, and Neptune-san's kidnappings. Then I'll kill you."

Dark Moon returned the grin, "as perceptive as ever I see. Well don't count on killing me, You may be stronger, more powerful, and a more skilled fighter than me, but I'm the better strategist which is why I'll prevail. You have no idea how much a well-executed plan can accomplish. Now enough of this child's play! Let's get down to business!" She detached her tiara and it transformed into a gray energy disk. Dark Moon clucked her tongue at EternalSailormoon, who was gasping in shock, "I'm sure you'll recognize this attack Sailormoon."

"That...That's my attack!" Moon stuttered.

Dark Moon glared, "Wrong, it's mine, and it can do a whole lot more than your pathetic attack." Moon raised a skeptical eyebrow that resulted in 'dark moon giving into a fit of laughter, "You'll see." Dark Moon threw a smug grin at Sun before launching her attack, "Moon Tiara Magic!" The energy disk came flying towards Sailorsun, then the raven haired senshi clapped her hands together and spread them back out to the sides. The disk divided and there were now three disks! Everyone who was still conscious looked over at Sailormoon, all with identical expression that asked, 'did you just see that!" Dark Moon heard their thoughts and smirked. To prove that what they saw was real she made a big circle with her arms and the disks each divided into two. The number increased to six just as the disks reached SuperSailorsun. Eyes went wide as it was revealed that the mysterious dark soldier could control the disks. The disks flew around and at Sailorsun. Through some seemingly impossible bending and twisting she was so far able to dodge the disks. Dark Sailormoon laughed, obviously amused, "that's phase one of my plan, time for phase two. I know you to well Sun, to well for your own good! I know your weaknesses!" While Sun was still busy with the disks, dark moon flew at her with amazing speed. 'Dark' Moon dealt Sun a powerful kick to the left side of her shin. Sun yelped as two of the tiara's cut her, one in each arm. A cracking of bones was heard and Sun's left leg gave out. She managed to support herself on her right leg, but he left leg was bent back in an unnatural way. The disks merged together to form one. "See I know you have weak bones, especially in your left leg. I mean how many times have you broken it? Well anyways, time for phase three." A scepter materialized in her hands. It was quite an unusual looking thing. Gold, with a red heart. A black circle encircled the heart.

p

Sun managed to pull herself up, shifting all her weight off of her broken leg. She had multiple cuts, the two main ones where the disks had cut her. She wiped some blood from her mouth and then smirked. "Solar Blast!" the attack seemed to come from nowhere, Sailor Sun hadn't even moved. It was apparent that it had caught 'dark' Moon off guard, however she managed to escape the scuffle with only half of her arm burned. The onlookers' eyes darted around in confusion, then widened when they saw another Sailor Sun above 'dark' Moon her hands hadn't moved from when she had fired the shot. The one that had been facing 'dark' Sailor Moon disappeared.

p

"I had forgotten about that ability to speed back a moment in time, but you should've made the attack fatal. Oh! Silly me, you can't. It's impossible to kill me, even for you."

p

"Really, well I don't believe you." Sailor Sun grabbed a gold dagger from out of thin air. The dagger's blade began to glow once her hands grasped the handle. Sun descended and lifted the dagger in the air and brought it slicing down. The mysterious wand blocked the falling dagger. Sun began to furiously swing her dagger, but each time it was blocked. With each encounter the two ascended higher. They would circle in the air then come in, attack, retreat, repeat.

p

"Mmmm, what, what's going on?" Venus murmured as she gained consciousness. Saturn also began to stir as she opened her eyes. Venus observed the fact that she and the others were tied up, and looking very weak. Then she saw the two battling senshi. "Guys, I know it's hard, but we have to try to get free. I think if we use the Sailor Planet Attack, we can break free."

"But we don't have enough energy," Mercury sighed.

"Besides there's nothing we can do right now. We're only in the way," Saturn agreed.

Venus let out a quiet sound of frustration before resigning to being a spectator.

Sparks were flying everywhere as the two bitter senshi clashed. They circled around, each eyes burning, seeing everything. They hovered readily, trying to anticipate each other's attacks. Finally Sailor Sun exploded with a series of knee raises, punches, kicks, and slashes. The dagger gave off a blinding light as it found it's mark in dark Moon's heart. The tall Moon's body fell limply to the ground, where it stayed, motionless. Sun lowered herself to the ground beside the fallen senshi. She cautiously took dark Moon's wrist. "There's no pulse," she murmured.

EternalSailormoon's mind was cloudy. That fatal attack had been so sudden that she hadn't even clearly seen it happen. However there was no doubting that her evil version was dead. Sailormoon had seen her fall, seen the blood, and seen the blank lifeless eyes. Somehow after the long battle, Sun had managed to finish the evil sailor in a matter of seconds. SuperSailorsun stood up and limped over to where everyone lay tied up. All though tied up, Moon could feel the energy returning, as a result of the racen haired Moon's death. Sun's dagger began to glow again, however more faintly this time. One by one she cut the Sailor Senshi loose, all with ought saying a word. The look on her face was somewhere between troubled and passive. "Are you okay?" Moon inquired. Sun nodded, but Sailormoon didn't believe it for a second. She opened her mouth to prod further, but a harsh look from Sun silenced her. 

It wasn't until everyone was freed that Sun spoke again, "I'm going to go save onechan. I want all of you are to stay out of it, this is my problem. You make sure they do stay out of it Saturnko." Saturn nodded and everyone gave her an outraged look. Suddenly they heard a cackle.

"Sun-sama look out!"

"She's alive!"

"Move!"

"What the?!"

"How the hell?!"

p

"SuperSailorsun-sama!"

"IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

SuperSailorsun turned around to face a black circle of oblivion. She didn't even have time to cry out before she was sucked into the void. The emptiness closed in around her and reduced to the size of a black marble. Everyone was too stunned to move as the tiny sphere floated back to the dark Sailormoon, whop plopped it into the black velvet pouch she had been carrying on her waist.

The evil Sailormoon smirked at them. She was still bleeding profusely and was covered in bruises. The slit where the blade of the dagger had broken the skin over her heart remained. She would have looked like a walking corpse if it weren't for her animated facial features and the mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I told you that it's impossible for you to kill me," she said derisively, "and I told you I would win. However as expected, she put up a spectacular fight, even greater than anticipated. So I will have to go recuperate. I will have to deal with the rest of you another time. By the way," she glared resentfully at EternalSailormoon which chilled Moon so much she took several steps back, "to avoid confusion you may call me Dark SuperSailormoon. Adieu!" With that, Dark SuperSailormoon squeezed a gem on her gold bracelet. A Portal opened and she disappeared into it.

The dumbfounded protectors stared for several minutes finally Mars turned and glared deliberately at SuperSailorsaturn, "now would you mind telling me...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE!"


	11. Episode 11 : A History Lesson, the Lunar...

Episode 11 : A History Lesson, the Lunar Civil War

SuperSailorsaturn shifted uncomfortably as six pairs of eyes bore into her. //They don't understand, it's not my place to tell them.//

"Tell us! We have a right to know!" SuperSailormars demanded.

"I-I'm sorry! But I just can't!" Saturn turned to make a hasty retreat when something grabbed her arm firmly.

"Saturn-chan please," Saturn turned in surprise to EternalSailormoon. The princess' sad blue eyes were full of tears. Moon hated to see anything bad happen to anyone, especially one of their own. Never mind that she barely knew SuperSailoruniverse and SuperSailorSun, it still hurt her.

Saturn jerked away from Moon's grip. Her hands clenched and unclenched around the handle of her glaive several times, finally she nodded hesitantly, "all right, I'll tell you what I can," Saturn took a deep breathe, "I don't really know much about their early years. What I do know is they were both orphans, and eventually discovered they were sisters. Both were identified as great powers at the time of their birth. It is even said that Sailor Universe's birth played a part in the creation of the Ginzuishou." Moon absent-mindedly clutched her brooch. "Both were trained from an early age, Sun-mama practically since birth. Basically all they had was each other, and well us, but you know. Then one day Sun-mama made friends with someone who was to become an honorary family member, so to speak...Sailormoon. No not you Princess, the one you just met, Lady Kodomo. Your predecessor was a Lil. You see there was once two races of people living on the Moon, the Moonie's and the Lil's. The Lil's were originally from Lilith, a natural satellite of Earth's long ago. The Lil's lived on the dark side of the Moon, and so they lived a very different lifestyle. Kodomo-san was the "Princess of Lilith", but as tension grew between the two races, The Commander of the Moon Kingdom Army and a trainer of Sailorsun and Sailormoon, Doraiba Fuekino, forbid Kodomo-san from living with the rest of her people. He feared she would be corrupted. Eventually Universe pulled Sun-mama out of Doraiba-sama's training program, let's just say he trained Sun-mama rather 'harshly'.

Sailormoon suffered a lot of prejudice and developed a bit of paranoia. Then for some unknown reason, Sailorsun began to throw herself into training, returning to Doraiba-sama. She didn't have much time for Kodomo-san and since no one save Raa-san and myself actually knew she was training, Kodomo-san took that as a sign that Sun-mama no longer trusted her. It couldn't have happened at a worse time. The Lil's were staging a war. Sailormoon left the Moon Kingdom Army to fight with her people. I'm sure you were all too young to remember it, even if you had all of your memories back. It was only one battle, but the loss of life was so great it could only be referred to as the Lunar Civil War.

***Flashback***

Sailorsun marched to the control room, making a surprising amount of noise considering her weight. She was not happy, the scowl on her face said that much. She had just been called up from her training. //This better be important, or there will be hell to pay.// Her brooding ceased as soon as she entered the control room. Everyone was already there, Sailoruniverse, Sailoruranus, Sailorneptune, Sailorsaturn, even Sailorpluto. This wasn't good. Sailorpluto was only called up on very serious occasions. Each girl looked more upset than the last, they were already changed out of their princess gowns and into their senshi fuku's. "What's going on here?" Sailorsun asked monotone. 

Sailoruniverse let out an exasperated sigh and massaged her temples. "A battle's breaking out. The Lil's are attacking."

"We all knew this would happen eventually," Sailorsun replied.

Universe met her sister's eyes and her forlorn expression became visibly greater. She was disappointed at the lack of emotion she found. //Why is Sun-chan blocking her emotions from me? I can't feel her.// Universe shook her head, "Sun-chan, there is something else...."

"What?"

"Kodomo-chan...she's...she's fighting on the side of the Lil's," Universe blurted out and then looked up for a reaction, but found none.

Sun fought hard to keep up her stone face. Although it made perfect sense, and in a way she had expected it, it still hurt. //Ko-chan's fighting for the Lil's? How could she!//

"If any of you do not feel like fighting, it's perfectly fine. I myself will not be fighting. I do not think it's right for Sailor Senshi to fight each other. I refuse to fight against another Sailor Senshi, but that's me. You have to decide for yourself what you want to do."

"Well, I will fight to protect the kingdom," Sailorsun declared.

"We must do anything to protect the kingdom, that is our mission," Sailoruranus stated firmly

"It is our fate," added Sailorneptune.

Saturn and Pluto nodded and contemplated the situation.

"Be careful and good luck," Universe finished as the rest of the present sailor team filed out of the control room. As soon as she was alone, Sailoruniverse gazed out the window and whispered, "they will win, but the price will be great."

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailoruranus' attack buried yet another group of soldiers. "They just keep coming!" she called to her partner, Sailor Neptune.

"Hai, demo...Neptune Deep Submerge!" Their opponents on the receiving end of the attack cried out before their bodies gave out under the force of the attack, "they're no match for us!" Neptune winked at her partner.

"How can they act so cool at a time like this?" Sailorsaturn asked the timeless senshi as she observed the surroundings. What had been once a lush forest was now a dusty wasteland. Explosions happened spontaneously as fire scourged the land. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Luckily most of the corpses were of Lil origin. But that was simply bittersweet.

"It's just a cover-up, they're just as worried, but they are able to stay focused to the task at hand. Which is what we must do. Don't worry everything will be fine." Sailorpluto reassured Sailorsaturn. Saturn smiled, but Pluto knew everything wouldn't be fine. The Lil's were going for all or nothing. She also knew that whatever group of unlucky soldiers that would come across Sailormoon were as good as dead. 

SailorSaturn knew Sailorpluto was lying, but didn't want to question it right now. However she was worried, it had been hours since Sailorsun was spotted. But Saturn knew she was still alive, she had always had a strong bond with her mentor.

"Oi! Where the hell is Sun-sensei?!" Uranus called.

"Oh Come on Uranus, you know her, she's probably right in the middle of it all fighting Sailormoon," Neptune replied.

"Yeah Right!" Sailoruranus agreed laughing despite the circumstances.

Sailorsun sprinted in the direction that the screams had come from. She knew that she would find Sailormoon there. Moon had been mocking her telepathically for hours until Sun had finally managed a mental barricade. She knew she had to fight Moon, but she was unsure of herself. She was shaken up badly. Seeing her boyfriend dead had unnerved her. And after all, Moon had been more than a best friend, she had been like family. //Mustn't feel emotion, mustn't feel emotion...//

SailorSun reached the top of the hill just in time to see Sailormoon decapitate a Moonie soldier using her tiara. Sun stared at Moon's back angrily as Moon caught her returning tiara. Moon turned and smirked. "So I see you finally made time for me."

"Nani?" Sailorsun did not like the evil look in Sailormoon's eyes, something was wrong, Moon wasn't herself.

"Oh, you ignore me for weeks... and all you can say is nani?!"

"Iie, Ko-chan! You don't understand! I was going through some things and..."

"Like what?" Sailorsun fell silent and looked at her feet, "Can't tell me can you? You don't trust me either!" Perhaps Sun had imagined it, but Sailormoon had sounded sad for a minute there, "you Moonie's don't trust us! YOU DON'T TREAT US AS EQUALS! AND YOU EXPECT US TO FOLLOW YOU!? FORGET IT! OUR TIME IS NOW! AND IT'S PRINCESS KODOMO TO YOU!" Moon lunged in rage at Sun and punched her with such force that Sun flew back. Sun gasped in surprise at the sudden attack, but soon recovered as she did a flip off her hands to land softly on her feet.

"Ko-chan! We don't have to do this!" Sun argued.

"Oh what's wrong? Miss 'ultimate warrior' won't fight me! That is so weak! Come on! Let's see who the real warrior is! FIGHT ME!" Sailormoon launched another attack. This time Sailorsun dodged the series of kicks and punches that Moon threw at her.

"Please! Stop This!" Sun persisted.

A swift kick to the gut set Sailorsun gasping for air. "RRRRR! How annoying!" Sailormoon yelled. Then she grinned evilly as she eyed the Moon Kingdom's Palace in the distance. "Well it looks like I'll just have to find a way to get you to fight!" Sun looked up from her position on her knees and saw Moon once again powering up for her tiara attack. But the attack wasn't aimed at her, then Sun saw it, Moon's target. The glowing disk of energy was aimed straight for Queen Serenity's window. And Queen Serenity was out on the balcony! Sun knew Moon's aim, and it was deadly accurate.

Before Sailorsun could even think, her instincts kicked in. Part of her yelled for her to stop, but it was too late. Sun pulled out her dagger and charged . With neck breaking speed Sun jumped to her feet and stabbed Sailormoon right in the chest. Moon's eyes went wide and her breaths became short and shallow. Sun pulled the dagger out. Finally what she had just done sunk in. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. The disk of energy dropped to the ground, and reverted back to a tiara. Then Moon fell backwards and landed with a thud that echoed in Sun's ears. Sun rushed to Moon's side and lifted her upper back up so that Moon was now half sitting. "Iie! Ko-chan! O please be okay, you'll be okay! I'll just go find Saturn-ko...."

"You know it's funny...." Sailormoon struggled to talk as her voice became hoarse and raspy. "We were the only people who could really understand each other, but we were destined to be enemies. You know what Sun-chan, I've got some advice for ya." Moon grabbed Sailorsun's collar and pulled her face closer. "Never trust anyone...ESPECIALLY ME!" Mustering up all the strength she had left, Moon punched Sun in the face. Sun was thrown away from Moon and Moon fell limply back to the ground.

Saiolorsun sat up and rubbed her sore jaw. Her cheek was now a flaming red from the hit. "Ko-chan?" Sun whispered crawling over to her former best friend, "Ko-chan?" Moon's eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be breathing. Sun checked Moon's wrist for a pulse, there was none.

Sailoruniverse was standing guard by Queen Serenity. "Sailormoon is dead," Universe informed the Queen as she choked on her tears. Queen Serenity nodded and pulled Universe into a hug. Then the two walked somberly to make the announcement of victory.

"Attention Minna-san," Queen Serenity's voice sounded throughout the kingdom, "the Lil's have been defeated and we are victorious. Let us all please take a moment to remember those who have sacrificed their lives to protect this kingdom." Sailorsaturn, Sailoruranus, Sailorneptune, and Sailorpluto all bowed their heads in silent prayer. "Congratulations everyone on the victory, you make our kingdom proud..."

"Victory?" Sailorsun muttered skeptically, "how can something so blood stained be a victory?" Sun stared at the body of Sailormoon. Sun bent over and began to dig in the ground.

Sailoruniverse approached her sister cautiously, and in silence she bent down and helped Sailorsun dig the grave for the girl who was like a sister to them.

***End Flashback***

Saturn held her breath, hoping that they wouldn't start asking for more information. After a long silence, broken only by Eternal Sailor Moon's sobs, Mercury spoke up, "Well now we know a bit more about our enemy, and about our new 'allies', but we still don't know how any of them got here."

"I'm afraid I don't know, I would like to find that out myself."

"Perhaps we can help," a solemn male voice spoke. Eight heads swiveled in the direction of the voice. Two cats emerged from the shadows, One calico, and one silver tabby. Both had gold crescent moons on their forehead. They looked remarkably familiar."

"Oi you're!" 

"Hai, you've met us before," replied the male calico cat, "I'm Raa, SuperSailorsun's Guardian, and this is Zorya, SuperSailoruniverse's guardian. I guess we aren't doing to good of a job," Raa laughed bitterly as Zorya whimpered a greeting. "Anyways, we can tell you what happened to Sailoruniverse and Sailorsun at least, and how the four of us ended up in this time."

"You know that white haired-man?" Zorya broke in.

"Yes, Sailorsun filled us in a little bit about him," Venus replied.

"His name is Manipyuretano Kinsen, and well he was Celestial's...Sailoruniverse's boyfriend for quite some time. Sun-san was always suspicious about him and she warned Celestial-chan that he was evil, but Celestial-chan wouldn't listen. She couldn't believe that a Moonie could be evil. Besides, everyone else thought he was the nicest guy. Except Princess Mars, she had a bad feeling as well. As it turns out he was working for Queen Beryl, but we didn't find out until it was too late," Zorya began.

***Flashback***

"Raa-kun, Zorya-san!" Sailorsun got onto her knees and peered under the couch. "Where are those two!" Sun caught a glimpse of something outside. She glanced over and saw a platinum blonde odango bouncing alongside her window. Sun smirked, "well where would 'nechan be going?" Suddenly the answer hit her, and she became instantly serious. //I don't like this, she's going to meet Kinsen. Death is near, I can feel it. Oh Cel-nechan.//

"Kin-chan!" Sailoruniverse ran up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Konbanwa Cel-ko," he replied smiling. Then he sobered and pulled Celestial's arms off of him, "I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

Sailorsun snuck around behind the bushes and fumed at the fact she had been right. Kinsen took Sailoruniverse's hand in his and got down on one knee. Out of this air he produced a midnight blue velvet box. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring. Sun's jaw unhinged. //Iie! Cel-nechan you can't! He's evil!//

"Cel-ko, will you marry me?"

"Well...umm...I-I...wow." Even Sailoruniverse didn't see that one coming. Her eyes watered as she broke away from Kinsen's touch. She turned her back to him and held herself. "Gomen Kin-chan, but I can't. I just have too many responsibilities. Also, I'm afraid I still haven't gotten over him."

//Yes!// Sailorsun cheered mentally and even allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"I see," his voice was a deadly quite as he stood up, "well then I'm sorry for having to do this."

Sailorsun saw the ice blue energy gathering in his hand. "Iie! Universe look out!" Sun screamed with all urgency. Sailoruniverse looked over and saw her sister, then behind her at Kinsen, just as Kinsen fired his attack. Universe was encased in a capsule of ice. "Iie!" Sun ran to her sister's aid but it was to late as Kinsen sent a powerful gust of wind at her sister's frozen form. The gust was powerful enough for Universe to breach the atmosphere's barrier, and she was launched into space. Sun gave out a cry and her eyes began to glow a deep garnet as she turned a gaze of pure hatred to Kinsen. "You," now it was Sun who's voice was deadly, "I warned you, and now you will pay." Sun took a menacing step towards Kinsen. "Don't either bother fighting back, I could beat you blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back."

"That I do not doubt, which is why I have insurance. A puff of smoke brought forth a caged Zorya and Raa. The two feline council members gave some apologetic looks to Sailorsun before Kinsen sent them skyward with another gust of wind. Sun gave out a cry as she leapt into the air and caught the caged cats. Her cry turned into a scream as ice took over her being. The last sound she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness was Kinsen's mocking laughter.

***End Flashback***

"Well...now you know," Zorya finished.

"But what do we do know?" SuperSailorupiter asked aloud.

"We must figure out how to rescue the others, and what our enemies next move is," Tuxedo Kamen suggested.

"Right, now we can assume that Dark SuperSailormoon and Kinsen work for the same people Pandora did. However they all seem to have separate agenda's. Triton and his master are after souls, Dark Moon is out for revenge, and Kinsen...well in some twisted way he appears to be after SuperSailoruniverse's heart. Perhaps we can find a way to work this in our direction," SuperSailormercury added

"That would be wonderful, except I don't think you understand. Kodomo-san is a masterful strategist. She won't be easy to beat. However I am pretty sure who the next target will be."

"You," SuperSailorvenus broke in.

"Exactly, although I didn't fire an attack in the battle, I was there. She will want to complete her revenge."

"So then you can stay at my house tonight!" EternalSailormoon offered.

"Arigato, but she doesn't know my human identity, she didn't know me well enough in the previous life, I will be fine."

"Wait a minute! Zorya-san and Raa-san are gone!" SuperSailorvenus cried in alarm.

"They probably just need to spend some time alone to sort things through," Artemis assured.

Everyone detransformed, and for a few minutes an awkward silence settled over the group. Finally Usagi broke it, "okay well can we please get out of here! I'm starving!" she half-whined.

"Usagi-chan," everyone chorused.


	12. Episode 12 : SuperSailorsaturn's Sacrifi...

Episode 12 : SuperSailorsaturn's Sacrifice, the Return of 

Chibi-usa

Hotaru walked apprehensively down the street. She could feel their presence watching her every move. For hours it seemed she had been trying to lose them through intricate routes and large crowds. However they were always on her heels. She shook her head sullenly as if she were waving a white flag, the imminent defeat was now becoming clear. Slowly she turned to meet her fate. Some rustling of the leaves of a bush and her inclinations were confirmed. She was weak, but she summoned all of her strength to make her voice boom and sound intimidating, "Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minakoko, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, and Mizuno Ami, why are you following me?!"

The heads of five teenage girls popped out of the bushes giggling nervously, hoping to avoid the Soldier of Destruction's wrath. Ami's face was a beet red that created quite an amusing site when paired with her aqua colored hair.

"Well I tend to be protective of my friends that have some powerful wannabe-me trying to kill her," Usagi defended herself.

"Lets not forget this enemy is obviously insane...I mean she DOES want to be like Usagi after all,"

"Hey Rei! That wasn't very nice!"

"Oh yeah? Well..." Rei stuck her tongue out. Usagi retaliated in the same manner.

"You two! Please stop that, we have more important manners!" Ami delegated, but Rei and Usagi continued there tongue war until a pink beam of light opened up over the center of the park. The girls bolted, some quicker then others, toward the light that extended to the heavens. They found themselves in a clearing just in time to find a young flamingo haired girl plummet from the sky.

When the light vanished there was a collective gasp before the group called in unison, "Chibi-usa-chan!?" The young girl brought herself to her feet and dusted herself off. She looked up to the group and the crystal tears welling in her eyes were now visible. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying.

"Chibi-usa-chan! Chibi-usa-chan!" Usagi called as she ran up to her future daughter and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Stop that Usagi!" Chibi-usa sniffed, "I'm not a crybaby!" she protested. 

"I'll let you go when you tell me what's wrong," Usagi replied in a soothing tone.

Chibi-usa gave up on holding back her tears and began to sob and the crescent moon on her forehead began emitting a golden-yellow glow. "Its the future! Something's wrong! First Puu disappeared and it was almost as if she never existed...only I seemed to really know about her! And then-and then-these huge white tornados appeared and began to swallow up everyone! Mommy, Daddy, everyone! But it went right over me and Diana!" With Chibi-usa's burst of emotion, the group hadn't even noticed the unusually quiet tiny gray kitten that sat perched on the floating Luna-P. Diana wore a desolate expression that seemed out of place. Luna and Artemis ran over to console their broken-hearted future child as Chibi-usa cried into Usagi's shoulder.

"A temporal storm," everyone turned their attention to the resident genius, "what's happening now is creating an uncertain future, these temporal storms are remaking the future. Chibi-usa and Diana must have been unaffected because they have been outside time." Ami immediatly regretted the textbook sound of her voice as Chibi-usa began to wail, the intensity of the light from her crescent moon increasing with the intensity of her cries.

"But that means they'll still exist...right?" Ami saw the hope shining in Usagi's eyes and dreaded having to tell her the answer.

"I...don't...know. It means that the future is uncertain. However unless it is certain that they are not to exist, Chibi-usa-chan and Diana-chan will continue to exist due to the fact that they are time travelers."

"Well all right then, we'll just make sure we win this one!" Chibi-usa's head shot up as did everyone elses, they were awed by the determination and cheerfulness in Usagi's voice. Usagi gazed down at her future child, smiled, and brushed away a rolling tear from Chibi-usa's face, "Don't worry my little lady, everything will be okay." Chibi-usa smiled and prayed that Usagi was right, even if she came back in a different form, she couldn't be happy. Although she wouldn't like to admit it, she was as proud as can be to have Usagi as her mother, she could be content with no one else.

Hotaru watched the seen with a bittersweet smile. Although she was happy for her friend to have such a caring mother, it made her yearn for one of her own. She was about to sneak off, she knew if she was to face Dark SuperSailormoon that she would have to do it alone. The others would only hold her back. Hotaru knew that to stop Dark SuperSailormoon she would have to use the full extent of her power. She was far more powerful than Dark moon, but Dark moon was cunning and a superior fighter...not to mention tricky, literally. And if Dark Moon was able to defeat SuperSailorsun then.... Just as she made a move to get away, Chibi-usa noticed her and her russet eyes lit up.

"Hotaru!" Chibi-usa called jubilantly. Usagi broke away and let Chibi-usa run to her friend, "Hotaru!"

"Konnichiwa Chibi-usa," Hotaru greeted warmly, trying her hardest not to look guilty.

"Oh Hotaru I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you to Chibi-usa."

"'kassan?" Chibi-usa turned around to face Usagi, who was still crouched on the ground. This was a good thing because Usagi would have surely fallen over at that word. Usagi nodded in response, "may I go get ice cream with Hotaru?"

"Umm...yeah-sure." Usagi managed.

"Great!" Chibi-usa skipped over to Usagi and masterfully snatched some money from Usagi, "thanks for paying!" She called as she and Hotaru ran off giggling.

"Back to her old self...good," Usagi smiled after the two friends. Then she turned to the other girls who were just as stunned at the turn of events as she, but they were even more shocked by Usagi's next statement. "Chibi-usa-chan will contact us if they get into trouble, we better find Mamoru and catch him up on whats going on. Then Usagi marched purposely off, the other girls scrambling behind.

"Here you go Hotaru," Hotaru snapped out of her reverrie and realized that Chibi-usa had already bought their ice cream and come back. 

Hotaru took the ice cream cone from Chibi-usa, "arigato."

"Oh, no problem!" Chibi-usa frowned, Hotaru seemed distant. "So...any ideas as to what is causing the problems in my time?" Chibi-usa inquired. Hotaru became even paler than usual and averted her eyes.

"Well, you see these two sailor senshi from long ago have been resurrected and they have been 'helping' us fight this new enemy whose objective seems to be to enslave souls. Well recently Setsuna-momma disappeared, followed by Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. Finally one of the resurrected senshi, SuperSailoruniverse. Shortly after it was revealed that the kidnapper is another senshi of the past...the original Sailormoon," Chibi-usa's eyes widened, she wanted to ask questions but she decided it best to let Hotaru continue. "So then 'Dark" SuperSailormoon as she is now called fought with the other resurrected sailor, SuperSailorsun. Sun-mama was also captured. Now we think that I will be her next target because I am the last one she would have a grudge against." Saturn let out a long sigh, she was suddenly feeling very weak.

"No! I won't let that happen to you! And we'll get back Puu and all the rest to! You'll see," Chibi-usa declared.

Hotaru smiled weakly at her best friend, Chibi-usa had already lost so much, and although she tried to hide it, Hotaru knew Chibi-usa was terrified. "Yeah," Hotaru tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could, but she was doubtful.

"Konichiwa Momo-chan!" Chibi-usa waved to someone behind Hotaru.

Hotaru looked behind her and saw a girl about Chibi-usa's age. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a short red dress. The girl smiled and waved back as she walked over. "Konichiwa Chibi-usa-chan! Who's your friend?" she asked. 

"Oh this is Tomoe Hotaru, she's my best friend in the whole world!" Hotaru smiled at Chibi-usa's enthusiam, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Unlike Chibi-usa who was cheerful and outgoing, Hotaru had always had troubles making friends.

"Konichiwa Hotaru-san, I'm Momoko, it's nice to meet you!" 

"Konichiwa," Hotaru replied shyly. 

"Sit with us Momo-chan!" Chibi-usa motioned to the empty seat at the table. Momoko complyed. 

"So when did you get back Chibi-usa-chan? Are you going to be in town for long?" Momoko inquired. 

"Well, I don't know," Chibi-usa did her best to remain cheerful, but her facade was beginning to slip. Momoko noticed that both girls seemed to be upset by something, but since it was obvious they didn't want to talk about it, she let it go. 

Hotaru was suprised and relieved by Momoko's attitude towards her. Momoko was friendly and even laughed at one of Hotaru's jokes! The trio of girls were giggling when a shadow appeared over them.

"Well, if it isn't the little rabbit!"

"Kyusuke-kun!" Chibi-usa exclaimed. Hotaru looked up to see a young boy with bright green hair. Kyusuke pulled a chair up to the table and sat down.

"How are you Chibi-usa-chan?" he asked.

"I'm good, have you met my friend?" Chibi-usa motioned to Hotaru.

Kyusuke smiled at Hotaru, and Hotaru could feel her cheeks turn red, "Konichiwa, I'm Kyusuke. What's your name?"

"Hotaru," she whispered in reply.

Momoko glanced at the clock and gasped. "I have to go!" she exclaimed, "well I'll tell the others your here and we can get together, you to Hotaru," Hotaru's heart leapt for joy, "and I hope we can hang out even after Chibi-usa leaves." Momoko added and grinned. 

Kysuke sighed, " yeah I've got to go to. See you later Chibi-usa-chan, Hotaru-san, okay?"

"Uh...Sure!" Hotaru replied. 

Momoko smiled, "Ja ne!" Momoko and Kyusuke took off.

"Ja ne Momo-chan, Ja Kyusuke-kun!" Chibi-usa and Hotaru called. The two young senshi in disguise went on with their gabbing, when a strange chanting coming from the park. 

"Come on Hotaru, lets go check this out!" 

"Okay," Hotaru replied hesitantly, she had an omnimous feeling. 

As the two neared the source, the chanting became more distinct, "we bow before the feet of our omnipitent master, we give our every breathe to his cause. We bow before the feet of..." what was most disturbing was the fact that the chanting sounded like it was coming from children. They found themselves returning back to the clearing where Chibi-usa had arrived. As they were making their way they passed several other childrem who seemed to be marching for the same place. The children appeared to be in a trance and were repeating the same chant. 

//I don't see her.// Dark SuperSailormoon scanned the crowd for one who was not under her spell. //She'll be here, the spell won't affect her, shes too powerful, but I'm certain that she'll follow one of her friends here. I will capture you SuperSailorsaturn.// As time passed more children began to gather in the clearing, //The master will have me steal their souls, but I must wait until Saturn comes, besides I have every child under 13 in Tokyo coming, I should be polite and not leave them out of the fun.// Dark Moon smirked and continued to search for the child unaffected by the spell. 

Hotaru and Chibi-usa crouched behind some bushes that formed the perimeter around the clearing, "That's Dark SuperSailormoon," Hotaru whispered, gesturing to the sailor clad young woman that hovered at the opposite end of the clearing. A black aura surrounded her, signifying the spell she was casting. Chibi-usa nodded. "Back in the Silver Millenium, she was known for her magical powers. Sorcery, witchcraft, voodoo, you name it, she could do it," Hotaru added. 

The two girls observed the children. "There must be thousands of them!" Chibi-usa said in awe. 

"She's looking for me," Hotaru sighed. 

"Well we'll just have to make sure she doesn't find you, you won't do any fighting," Chibi-usa's tone left no room for arguement as she pulled out her communicator. Usagi's face was the first to appear. 

"Chibi-usa-chan! Chibi-usa-chan! What's going on? are you okay? Where's Hotaru-chan? She hasn't been captured has she?! Oh no! This is all my fault!..." Usagi's words came out so quickly one could barely tell where one ended and another began. 

"Usagi! We're fine, but Dark SuperSailormoon is here and she's hypnotized all the kids in Tokyo! We don't seem to be affected, but hurry!" 

"Okay I will, I'll contact the others to, but you are not to fight until we get there, understand?" 

"Hai," Chibi-usa switched off her communicator, and gave a reassuring smile to her friend, but Hotaru's eyes were locked on the children in the clearing. Chibi-usa glanced oover and found that Saturn was looking at two people in specific. Chibi-usa's eyes widened when she saw that Momoko and Kyusuke were there, as was. "Momo-chan Kyusuke-kun!" Chibi-usa screamed as she ran from the bushes. 

"No Chibi-usa-chan!" Hotaru tried to stop her but it was too late. 

Chibi-usa ran up to her friends and began to shake them, but there was no response. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around and Dark SuperSailormoon grabbed her. "Well hello SuperSailorsaturn, I must say I'm surprised by your pink hair...I thought u would have better taste then that. It seems you have fallen into my trap." 

Chibi-usa glared at the raven haired senshi, she hated it when people made fun of her hair, "Not quite," she growled and then she spat in Dark SuperSailormoon's face. 

"Aaah!" Dark SuperSailormoon screeched as she dropped Chibi-usa. 

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Chibi-usa cried mid-fall. By the time she landed she was fully transformed. Dark SuperSailormoon wiped the spit from her face and sent a look of seething anger towards the young girl who she thought was SuperSailorsaturn. This look quickly changed to suprise when she found that the girl had transformed into a Sailor Senshi that she had never seen before. Satisfied with the priceless look on Dark Moon's face, SuperSailorchibimoon began her intro speech, "There's only one person that can be Sailormoon, and thats my okassan! For your blasphemy you will be punished! Fighter for Love and Justice , I am Sailorchibimoon! And In the name of the future Moon, I will punish you!" 

Sailor Dark Moon stared in disguist at the very pink senshi, "Oh my kami! She bred!" 

SuperSailorchibimoon scowled, "You will pay for insulting my mommy and my hair!" Chibi-usa pulled out her wand, "Pink Sugar heart attack!" A stream of pink hearts came out of the wand, but only the first few hit Dark SuperSailormoon, The rest were disapated by an invisible shield that Dark Moon put around herself. 

"Pitiful!" Dark Moon scoffed, "Your attacks are so pathetic! Who I am really looking for is SuperSailorSaturn, but as weak as you are, you are a Sailor Senshi nonetheless. I guess you'll just have to do...let me show you how to really use a wand." Dark SuperSailormoon pulled her Heart Soul Void Sceptor and launched her attack, "Soul Void Entrap!" The emptiness sucked in SuperSailorchibimoon before she even had time to scream. 

"Noooooooooooo!" Dark SuperSailormoon turned and saw Hotaru jump up from behind the bushes with a determined expression, "Saturn Crystal Power!" With a flash of purple, SuperSailorsaturn appeared. 

"Well, well looks like little Miss Saturn decided to make an appearance." Dark SuperSailormoon plopped the black marble containing SuperSailorminimoon into her velvet black pouch. 

"Give her back!" SuperSailorsaturn demanded fiercly. 

"Ummm...how about no. But you can join her." 

"You won't get the chance to kill me! I will destroy myself and destroy you!" 

Dark SuperSailormoon began to look nervous, although she knew that even SuperSailorsaturn's ultimate attack wouldn't KILL her, but she also knew that with all the pain it would cause, death would seem like an attractive prospect. Suddenly an idea came to her, "But to destroy me, you'd have to destroy your friend. But I know you will not be captured against your will, you'd rather die than serve the master, but if you let me capture you I will release your friend." 

SuperSailorsaturn appeared thoughtful for a moment, "Why should I believe you?" Saturn interogated. 

"You know me well enough to know that I may be a traitor, but I am no liar." 

SuperSailorsaturn nodded, "And you will leave her alone." 

"Fine, I will." 

SuperSailorsaturn glanced over at Momoko and Kyusuke, "include the other children and we have a deal." 

"Deal." SuperSailorsaturn relaxed from her position and her glaive disappeared. Dark SuperSailormoon once again pulled out her sceptor and cried, "Soul Void entrap!" 

EternalSailormoon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the other senshi arrived just in time to see SuperSailorsaturn get sucked into the void. The black, purple-tinted marble floated back up to Dark SuperSailormoon, "SuperSailorsaturn! Iie! Give her back!" Moon cried. 

Dark SuperSailormoon spotted The group and smiled evily, "Gomen but I think I'm going to hold onto SuperSailorSaturn, but as part of the deal that I made with the melancholy soldier, here's someone else you might be interested. in." Dark Moon opened her velvet pouch and deposited Saturn's marble. Then she pulled out a pink tinted black marble and tossed it to the ground. There was a pink puff a smoke and SuperSailorchibimoon appeared, looking very weary. "SuperSailorchibimoon!" everyone cried in unison and EternalSailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen ran to support their future child. 

"We'll have to do this again, see ya around, tata!" Dark SuperSailormoon tapped one of the beads on her bracelet, opening a portal through which she disappeared into. As soon as she was gone the children came out of their trance and looked around them dazed and confused. 

"It's all my fault," SuperSailorchibimoon stated in shock. 

"No its mine!" EternalSailormoon wailed, "I shouldn't have left you two alone!" 

"Look," SuperSailorvenus spoke, "we're all partially to blame, but where the blame really belongs is with Dark SuperSailormoon. We'll just have to be more careful and work together to defeat her. No one is to EVER be some place alone, okay. We'll get the others back!" 

"Yeah!" the others rallied, except SuperSailorchibimoon.

SuperSailorchibimoon simply nodded in agreement, for the only thing she could think was, //It's all my fault.// 


	13. Episode 13 : The Lost Sailor Senshi is a...

Episode 13 : The Lost Sailor Senshi is a Noble Enemy. 

A very miffed Dark SuperSailormoon made her way through the hallways of the 'Eternal Palace', her long ponytails swinging to the beat of her clicking heels on the newly waxed floor. She spotted Kinsen leaning against one of the beams staring at her with his usual conceited grin. "Why so chagrined?" he inquired. "That hothead Triton-baka has summoned me, apparently he has another job for me. I completed my contract already, so I think I'll just have to mess him up a bit," the dark senshi shook her fist to emphasize her point.

Kinsen eyes widened, "Iie! Don't do that!" Dark Moon lifted one ebony eyebrow, "He might take away your bracelet!"

Dark Moon put on a cute face and leaned up against Kinsen, batting her eyelashes, "Oh sweetie, you do care!" Then she rolled her eyes and straightened up, "Oh I see what it is, you think that he'll give you the job instead and you'll have to take time away from your new toy."

"Uh yeah, that's it! I have to be going, good luck!" Kinsen retreated to the shadows.

"Hmmm...that was strange, I wonder what's with him," Dark SuperSailormoon pondered as she made her way to the throne room. She threw open the iron doors as is they were made of Styrofoam and marched in. "What is this about Triton-SAMA?!"

"Ah, there you are. The master wants you to capture the other senshi, including Tuxedo Kamen and that new one. He said that the new one should vulnerable, so attack her first," he ordered, not even bothering to glance up from his glass of oil. He waved his hand to dismiss her, but she didn't budge.

"No," she replied simply.

Triton finally looked up with rage in his eyes. He stood up which created an intimidating sight, but Dark SuperSailormoon stayed firm, "You dare defy the master and me!?" he bellowed.

"Excuse me, SIR, but I made a deal with SuperSailorsaturn and promised her that I would not harm the new senshi," Dark SuperSailormoon snapped.

"Who cares?" he replied. 

Dark Moon narrowed her eyes into slits, "I do, I'm no liar," she said with deadly calm.

Triton scowled at her for several moments, and then he smirked, "fine, you just work on finding the other senshi and capturing them. I'll deal with the little one," Dark SuperSailormoon bowed on knee before making her way out, //once that insolent girl finishes her job she's expendable.// He laughed mentally, as Dark Moon exited the large doors slamming behind her. 

//Fool, I guess he forgot about my telepathic ability, I'll deal with him soon enough.// A malicious grin crossed Dark SuperSailormoon's face as she headed for the portal room.

"Oi Brainiac! What's wrong, can't figure out how to get your books back?" The burly boy who had been nicknamed Butch smiled with malicious glee as he tossed Ami's book bag to another one of his gang, a tall lanky boy who dangled the book right out of Ami's reached. She jumped up and down in a vain attempt to reclaim her book. The 5 bullies tossed the book amongst themselves, always just out of reach of the young genius. She begged them to give it back but this only made them laugh harder. Suddenly Butch was knocked down just as the book bag was coming to him. It was intercepted by a young woman who then snarled at the boys.

"I think you should apologize, then pick up your sorry asses and get the hell out of here!" she commanded. 

"Oh yeah?" Butch said as he got up, "Make me." The girl made no verbal reply, instead she gave Butch a left hook right in the face that sent him crashing into a stand of fruit. Realizing what had just happened. Butch's gang ran over and picked up their unconscious friend. They sprinted down the street screAming sorry over and over until their voices faded.

"Here you go," the girl said, handing the bag back to Ami, "it looks like we go to the same school!"

Ami finally snapped back to reality and realized that the girl indeed was wearing the Juuban High School uniform. The girl was tall, as tall as Makoto! Her raven hair was worn up in a very low ponytail that was held together by a maroon colored disk that brought out the Maroon tones in her hair. The ponytail was long, to her ankles! It hung over the girl's right shoulder. Her fair skin wonderfully contrasted with her hair and large jet black eyes, but the look was quite beautiful with the girl's maroon colored lipstick. On her feet were a pair of short black lace up boots and the white of her socks just peeked over. The girl also wore black rimmed glasses that now rested on her head. In one hand she held her own bag while the other was extended out offering Ami her bag. "Arigato," Ami whispered shyly, even more so then usual as she took the bag. The girl's height was quite intimidating. //I'm being silly, you'd think I'd be used to tall girls by now with all the time I spend with Makoto.// Ami noticed that the girl seemed hurt and had begun to walk slowly away. "Oh wait!" the girl whipped her head around to look back at Ami, "Gomen nasaii, I was being ungrateful. You are new, yes?" the girl nodded, "well I guess you probably won't know your way around yet, if we hurry we can go around on a quick tour. Then you can meet my friends! I think you'll like my friend Mako-chan, she's tall, gets in to fights a lot..."

The girl laughed, "gee sounds like someone I know!"

Ami laughed as well, "and if you don't have enough lunch, Mako-chan makes the greatest food in the Juuban district!" Ami walked up so that she was alongside the new girl.

The girl's ears perked up, "food? I like her already! By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh how rude of me, My name is Mizuno Ami. Pleased to meet you, um?"

"Yomenamoakarui Ada, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ami gawked at Ada as she raised her hand yet again. This was calculus and Ada was solving the problems in mere seconds! The teacher had barely finished reading the problem before Ada knew the answer to it! The teacher noticed the raised hand and his shoulders slumped, "anyone?"

"Um hello? My hand is raised here!" Ada called out impatiently and Ami smacked her forehead. The teacher dropped the books on the table with aloud thud and glared at Ada. "Yes I know...Yomenamoakarui Ada is it? Well I don't know what you learned at your last school, but here we treat others with respect. You are not the only student in this class. Others are trying to LEARN. Now I can see you understand the material so if you would please give the other students a chance to answer?" Ada slowly pulled her hand down and pouted.

Ami jumped as she was hit in the nose be a crumpled piece of paper. She uncrumpled it and found that it was a note from Ada that read 'What's with him?!' then there was also a crude drawing of their teacher with some sort of animal coming out of him. The animal was dead, indicated by x's for his eyes. Suddenly Ami realized the joke and burst out laughing so hard her eyes began to water. "May I ask what's so funny Ami-kun?" Ami suddenly realized that everyone was looking at her and her face turned crimson.

"Um Sorry, I was...just thinking of a funny joke you made about x's and y's!" 

The other students groaned but Ami got the desired effect, smiled from behind his too-big glasses, "Well I do try, but you should still pay attention." Then he began to talk about another problem. Ami was trying to listen but suddenly she was struck by another paper ball. This one also had a stick figure of their teacher, but instead of a creature coming out his but, it had a picture of Ami, that could only be distinguished by blue inked hair and red inked face, kissing his but. Ami's face deepened a view shades, but then she got a sly grin. You could practically see the light bulb appear over her head. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook, wadded it into a ball and flicked it at the unsuspecting Ada. The ball bounced of Ada's nose and landed on her disk shaped ponytail holder. Ada looked surprised but then she also got a sly expression. She pulled yet another piece of paper out of her notebook, formed a ball and flicked it back at Ami. The two girls began launching a barrage of paper balls at each other. One time Ami's missed and hit one of the boys. The boy retaliated by sending one back, but it hit the wrong girl. Soon the whole class was involved. Paper balls were flying everywhere while the whole time kept his back to the class as he demonstrated a problem. He remained oblivious until a stray ball hit his head and sent his bad toupee airborne. He whipped around mad as a hornet.

"Class!" he shouted. Everyone stopped to look at their teacher. Soon the entire classroom was howling in laughter. His face took on a tomato red as he screamed, "stop it now! Who started this nonsense!" A whole classroom of fingers directed his attention to two giggling girls, one with aqua hair and another with ebony. "Ami-kun and Ada-kun!" the two girls silenced, "detention after school!"

"Oi Ami-chan!" Usagi, Minako, and Makoto greeted.

"Konichiwa minna," Ami replied as she took her seat, "Gomen, but I will be late for study group." 

"Yeah me to," Usagi groaned, "I have detention...again. My mom's gonna kill me."

Ami blushed in embarrassment, "I also have detention." 4 jaws dropped as the girls stared bug-eyed at their scholarly friend. The blood rose to Ami's cheeks as the others awaited an explanation, "Well...um...you see...," Ami began to stutter.

"Ami, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with all that noise I heard coming from your calculus class would you?" Makoto raised a suspicious eyebrow. When Ami's face darkened several shades Makoto knew she had hit it right on the nose. Then Ami's complexion returned to normal and she began waving to someone. The other girls looked to see who she was waving to and saw a tall raven haired girl approaching them.

"Hey Ami-chan," the girl greeted as she set her lunch down and took a seat beside Ami, "Oi minna!!"

"Konichiwa Ada-chan," Ami replied, "This is Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto." Ami motioned to each girl respectively and Ada nodded in understanding.

"Konichiwa Ada-san," the rest of the group chorused.

"So Ami," Usagi prodded eager to know what had landed her friend in trouble, "what did you do to get detention?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault," everyone turned to listen to Ada, "you see I kept passing notes to Ami-chan and I sort of teased her. She retaliated by flicking a paper ball at me, and before you knew it, the whole classed was locked in a paper war." Ada then began unpacking her lunch. It was huge! The girls stared in disbelief, well in Usagi's case longing, at the enormous amount of food. These stares became even stronger as she devoured the food in the amount of time it takes a person to blink. Noticing the stares, Ada looked up and said defensively, "What! a Girl's gotta eat!" This set the other four girls into a frenzy of howling laughter that was silenced by the sound of a rumbling stomach. Three heads immediately swiveled to look at Usagi who shrugged, "wasn't me."

"It's me," Ada squeaked as her cheeks turned red.

"But you just ate a mountain of food!" Usagi exclaimed, this seemed outrageous even to her.

Makoto smiled, "here you can have some of my lunch," she offered as she deposited a heap of food before their new friend.

Ada inhaled the scent and savored it for a moment before making it disappear, "Oh my God! This is the best thing I've ever tasted!"

After gawking for several minutes Ami exclaimed, "I think we've found someone who can compete with Usagi-chan!" This resulted in another round of laughter.

Ada yawned, detention had been pretty uneventful, except for when the occupants of the entire room nearly fainted when Ami walked in. Ada glanced over at her new friend who was chatting with Usagi as they walked home. It felt nice to have friends. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and...well Ada didn't like Usagi. She was too spoiled, spastic, and something else that Ada couldn't quite put her finger on. Whatever it was, Ada had instantly disliked the odango haired girl. //Maybe it's cause she jocked off my hairstyle.// Ada thought to herself with a laugh. Ada winced, Usagi was wailing about something again. //She's so whiney!//

"I forgot Chibi-usa-chan!" Usagi moaned. Then she took off in a mad dash with Ami and Ada in tow. Soon Ada was in the lead, way in the lead. "What was she, a cheetah in another life!" Usagi huffed as she and Ami tried to catch up.

"Oi Ada-chan wait up!" Ami wasn't sure if at this distance, in this crowd, Ada would be able to hear her. But she did. Ada stopped and looked behind her. She blushed when she realized that her friends were meters behind her. "Gomen, I thought you were right behind me," Ada apologized as soon as the two out of breathe girls caught up to her. 

"Okay, well there's Chibi-usa-chan's school right over there," Usagi said between breathes as she pointed across the street.

The trio dashed across the street and found Chibi-usa outside, tapping her foot impatiently. Ada gasped, the flamingo haired girl looked very familiar.

"Where were you Usagi!" Chibi-usa snapped. Steam came out of Usagi's ears, and a fight broke out. 

As Ami tried to calm down the two Ada could only stare in shock. //That's the new senshi, I'm sure of it// Suddenly Ada noticed the brooch Usagi was wearing, it to looked familiar. //Usagi's EternalSailormoon! Well I guess that explains why I disliked her so much. Suddenly an uneasy thought crossed her mind, she looked at Ami. She now noticed that Ami looked remarkably like SuperSailormercury. //And Makoto and Minako...they must be SuperSailorjupiter and SuperSailorvenus! I don't want to hurt my friends! But a job's a job, and if they take away my bracelet I'll die!// Ada just stood motionlessly, except for playing with her bracelet nervously. Then something else caught her eye. It disappeared into the shadows quickly, but Ada was sure. //Triton-sama, well maybe I WILL fight alongside my new friends today.// Ada made sure that the others were still distracted by arguing before she silently slipped away.

Ada ducked into an alley and once she knew she was alone she pulled up her sleeve, exposing her golden bracelet. She held her bracelet clad hand high in the air and shouted her transformation phrase, "Super Moon Prism Power, Come to me!" A flash of black, gray and maroon, and then stood Dark SuperSailormoon, wand in hand and ready for battle.

"You need to learn to be more patient!" Usagi spat.

Ami rubbed her temples in frustration, she still had a lot of studying to do. "Well you need to learn to be more punctual!" Chibi-usa screamed.

"Punctual?! Quit making up words brat!" Usagi shouted. Ami and Chibi-usa face vaulted.

"Is this a private conversation?" Triton appeared from nowhere and moved in a way that can only be described as a strut...even with the tail. Usagi and Ami cowered yet Chibi-usa sat transfixed by the merman's good looks and charm. "Konichiwa bishoujo, my name is Triton, what's yours" The merman floated towards Chibi-usa his hand held out in greeting. His advance was halted however when Usagi stepped between the two. Her eyes informed all that she meant business. Triton was unfazed, he smiled disarmingly and rested his hand down at his side, "Hmmm well that makes it official...Sailor Soldier!" He flicked Usagi away and pulled a navy blue triton from the air. As Usagi and Ami reached for their transformation items he aimed the triton directly at Chibi-usa, "Sea of..." Commander Triton was cut off mid-sentence as he found himself being showered with a barrage of razor sharp playing cards.

"Gomen Trity-baby, but I wouldn't be doing to good a job of keeping my promise if I let you capture that girl's soul now would I? Besides you planning to bump me off once I've captured the other Sailor Senshi doesn't sit with me two well," Dark SuperSailormoon, "I don't go back on my promises, especially not because of slime balls like you!"

Usagi's eyes widened //if she believes in staying true to her promises she can't possibly be truly evil! I knew it! No Sailor Senshi can be evil at heart.//

Dark SuperSailormoon removed her tiara and sent it flying to earth with a twirl. The tiara hit the ground and splintered into several smaller tiaras.

Ami observed, her curiosity awakening. //This attack obviously won't be able to harm Triton, her powers to dispersed...so why?// She watched as Triton frantically tried to escape the energy disks that bombarded him. He'd dodge one and ten more would be right there to greet him. Ami noticed that Dark SuperSailormoon was concentrating very hard to keep the attack focused on Triton. Suddenly it dawned on her //she's trying to buy us time!// "Usagi-chan, Chibi-usa-chan, let's go!" Usagi nodded and grabbed Chibi-usa's wrist and dragged the transfixed child off.

"Damn!" Triton roared as he watched his prey escape. He turned his scornful gaze on Dark SuperSailormoon, "I should have known you'd be trouble! The Master will hear of this insubordination!" he barked as he escaped from her trap into a portal.

Dark SuperSailormoon's eyes never left the spot as the tiara became one and clunked to the ground. Her eyes narrowed, "hmmmm...."

A figure sat enthroned in the shadows, his toe tapped impatiently as he waited for Triton to report. Triton knelt before him, head bowed, as he chose his words. "The Lost Sailor Senshi, it was a mistake to trust her. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"That's nonsense, you'll just have to teach her some discipline. The fact is we need her to capture the sailor team for us. She knows them well. Now if she refuses to capture the pink haired one, fine. Something's off about that one anyways. Give her a job she can do...and next time be careful what you think. What if she were to learn some of the information we've been hiding from her?" the figure spoke in hypnotizing tones.

"Yes Master, I'll be more careful," Triton kept his eyes on the floor.

The Master laughed, "good, now be out of my sight!"

"Yes Master," Commander Triton bowed before scurrying away.

"We have to find Ada-chan!" Ami spoke as the trio scoured the streets for there missing friends they bumped into the tall raven haired girl just as she was exiting the arcade.

"There you are!" Ada exclaimed peering down at the three smaller girls, "I went to the bathroom and when I came back you guys were gone! I thought I'd run into you here...although not literally." the now quartet laughed. "Hey what happened anyways?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Usagi, Ami, and Chibi-usa replied hastily. Ada nodded but when the other three looked away a knowing smile crossed her face.


End file.
